Torn
by Neamh1
Summary: Buffy finally gives in to Angelus but in the harsh light of day she realises what she has done and runs away. Angelus and the scooby gang reluctantly join forces to find Buffy and reunions are always hard when you've been missing for four years...
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Torn Part 1  
AUTHOR: Neamh1  
FEEDBACK: Yes, please!  
ARCHIVE/DISTRIBUTION: Please ask.  
SUMMARY: Buffy finally gives in to Angelus but in the harsh light of day she realises what she has done and runs away. Angelus and the scooby gang reluctantly join forces to find Buffy and reunions are always hard when you've been missing for four years...

CONTENT/WARNINGS: sex, violence, profanity.  
RATING: NC-17 Absolutely adults only. Graphic sex and excessively graphic violence, please do not read if you are under age.

DISCLAIMER: Joss Whedon, etc, are the owners. I simply write non-profit work.  
NOTE: I would like a beta if any one would like to volunteer, i have a few other fics that need sprucing up before they can be posted.

Part 1

She woke with a scream that evening, the same scream that woke her every evening since her night with him. Angelus had been tormenting her for months, time and time again she had failed to do her sacred duty and stake him like she should. She could no easier kill him than she could turn back time; she never got a break from the hell that was her life. She had pulled further and further away from her friends and family trying to spare them the grief that was slowly eating her up inside. She had tried to deal and move on, tried to let them support her and help her through it but she gave up along time ago. There was nothing anyone could do for her now, she remembered being out one night patrolling, that's all she seemed to do anymore. After killing a number of fledglings she felt the familiar tingle in the pit of her stomach signalling that he was near. He was always near…that was the problem, he haunted her days, nights and dreams. That night she hadn't been fighting to her normal standards, she was too tired to make the effort, when another group had come along and noticed her limping they had made their move. Despite warnings from Angelus that no one harm his slayer they couldn't resist, not even noticing his presence in the shadows. She fought them as best she could, then something happened…she stopped fighting. This was her way out, to be free of everything and finally move on. Angelus watched from the shadows as she failed to block a punch from the last remaining vampire, she didn't even put up a fight when the vampire lowered himself to her limp body on the floor and leaned in for the final bite. He must have thought the Devil himself was watching him that night for the good fortune he had come across. Instead of feeling the sharp pain of the bite in her neck she felt the soft fall of dust over her face as the vampire exploded. Looking up she saw Angelus above her looking as though he was going to kill her right there. He pulled her up harshly from the floor leaning down closely as he yelled at her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, you could have been killed by the imbecile if I hadn't been around? Is that what you were doing?" His words were harsh, his game face showing as he fought to control his anger.

She hit her arms against his chest, not nearly half as hard as she could hit him. "Why couldn't you just let him kill me, I didn't ask you to save me! You should have let me die! I don't want to live, I can't do this anymore! I can't live; I can't carry on playing these games."

She shouted at him, Angelus realised that she was truly breaking down, he had thought her to be stronger than this, she hadn't once in the months that he'd been around showed any sign of weakness to him. It scared him that he hadn't noticed how hard she was taking it and how fast she had actually been falling. He pulled her hard against his chest stroking her hair to soothe her. "I can't let you die Buff, as much as I might hate it you're my mate, I'm the only one who should kill you and that's not going to happen any time soon." He whispered to her.

Lifting her small form into his arms he carried her back to the mansion effortlessly, entering by the main front doors he saw the various minions that were hanging around the place. "Leave now, and don't come back until tomorrow night." He barked at them. They knew better than to argue with Angelus when he was in this type of mood so they quickly made their way out of the mansion to find other shelter for when sunrise approached.

Spike and Drusilla were still out hunting but he knew they would not disturb him if his door was locked. Carrying Buffy into his room he locked the door behind himself and placed her down on his bed. She was shaking from head to toe and he noticed that her clothes were torn from the fight. She made no objections as he stripped her clothes and then left for a minute to run some bath water. Returning to her he carried her into the bathroom and climbed inside the large tub with her cradled in his lap. She hadn't a clue as to what was happening, she just let him clean her down and wash her hair. He got out with her and wrapped her in a fluffy towel, she vaguely remembered wondering where he got towels from and who cleaned them but it wasn't important enough to dwell on.

Angelus had taken her back to the bed and dried her off before placing her under the sheets and throwing her towel to the floor. He quickly dried himself and joined her. Pulling out a brush from the bedside cabinet he worked the tangles from her hair and brushed it until it was hanging silkily down her back completely dry. Again she didn't protest when he gently pulled her down to lay in his arms, he rolled over on top of her and stared at her wondering whether she was going to let him continue. He lowered his lips to hers and tasted her; it had been too long since he'd done this and he vowed not to let her get away from him ever again. He had decided when he first came back that he was going to make Buffy his queen, but before he could do that he needed to break her down a little and shape her to his will. He also wanted her to age a little more before he made her his permanent mate for all eternity. He imagined what she would be like when she reached twenty five and had fully grown into herself. The thought made him harder and he pressed himself against her gaining a small moan to escape her lips. Angelus spent the rest of the night in that bed, she supposed it could have been called making love if he were ever capable of that emotion without his soul. The thought of the soul brought tears to her eyes instantly, she missed Angel so much…her heart cried out for him every second of every day.

She quickly thought back to the events that took place early that morning as she woke in Angelus' bed and looked down at him sleeping, his arm and leg thrown possessively over her small body. The second she moved his grip had tightened around her but she had managed to pry herself from his still sleeping form and out of the bed. She had never felt more disgusted with herself, she had made a mockery of everything that had been her and Angel by giving herself willingly to Angelus. She hated herself for her weakness and stupidity, there was no forgiving what she had done that night and so she ran again. Grabbing her clothes and quietly putting them on she unlocked the door and crept down the stairs. In the living room of the mansion the fire blazed, Spike and Drusilla had decided to stay downstairs after they came back from hunting that night and heard the slayer and Angelus going for it. Spike stirred as she descended the stairs and he stood up from the couch asking her where she was going. Angelus woke when he heard Spike and Buffy talking faintly, after realising that she was not in his bed he jumped out and headed for the stairs unashamed of his nudity. Buffy reached the bottom of the stairs as Angelus reached the top, it took one look from her to know that she was bolting and he quickly instructed Spike to stop her as she rushed for the door. Angelus wasn't far behind but both vampires were stopped as she swung open the double doors letting the light flood in. Angelus could do nothing as he stood there and looked into her eyes one last time before she disappeared.

That was the last time she had seen him and due to her present circumstances would likely be the last time she would ever see him again. She had ran home that day and grabbed a bag full of clothes and all of her savings then caught the first bus out of town. Arriving in LA she attempted to blend in with the folks on the street, she new that Angelus would be looking for her soon and she needed to loose herself, little had she known that her prayers were about to be answered.

The sound of the door unlocking roused her from her thoughts, "It's time." Layla said as she held out her hand for Buffy.

Sunnydale…  
Angelus paced the floor in the living room of the mansion waiting for sundown, he had been like this since he and Spike had received the summons from the council of elders. Since the master had been killed by Buffy and Angel had killed Darla that left Angelus as elder of the order and Spike as his favoured childe at his right hand. It had been nearly four years since Buffy had ran away and he was still no closer to finding her. He had felt her that night, he knew where she had caught a ride to and he followed as soon as the sun had set. Not long after he had arrived in LA he felt pain shoot through him from their link, he knew that it wasn't death that was claiming Buffy but another. Their bond as mates was being severed magically and it was tearing him apart, he and his minions searched the city for any news on her but nothing turned out. He returned to the mansion feeling empty inside and went to seek out the only help left that he could think of at the time.

Sunnydale 1998

"Just so that we're clear, you're not welcome hear." Giles said as he stood staring at the monster that had woken him.

"Listen to me old man, I'm not here to kill, I'm here for your help. It's Buffy, I know you know she's missing, her mother most likely already noticed that some of her things were gone. She went to LA but something happened that I can't explain and she needs me." Angelus attempted to explain.

"What she needs is not you, what she needs are her friends and family." Giles stated.

"Buffy tried to get herself killed the other night, she nearly let a fledgling take her. When I dusted him she broke down on me and said she wanted to die Giles, that's how good of a job her family and friends have been doing for her. I took her home with me and took care of her, I thought…I don't know what I thought but in the morning she walked out and left town. I tried to stop her but I couldn't follow her into the day light. I tracked her to LA as soon as the sun went down but about an hour after I got there I felt pain rip through my insides."

"Well it's about bloody time you got some after everything you put her through the last few months." Giles interrupted him.

"Do you want to hear this or not?" replied Angelus tersely, well aware that it was getting near to dawn. "Someone has broken our mated bond by magic, the bond is not easily broken and someone has to be incredibly strong to perform that kind of spell. I can't feel her presence anymore so I can't track her or even know if she's alright. I'm asking for a truce so that we can put our heads together and save her. I promise not to hurt anyone and keep the others under control and once we find her I'll leave town and you'll never have to see me again."

"And Buffy? What will she be doing when we find her?" Giles asked wondering if Angelus really thought that he would let her be taken away by a demon.

"That's her choice, if she decides that she wants to remain in Sunnydale I won't fight it I'll just leave. But if she decides to come with me then you're to put up no fight." Angelus stated the terms waiting to see if Giles would accept them or not. He knew that he would be able to persuade Buffy to leave with him without much effort and if not then it wasn't in the nature of demons to keep their word anyway.

"I can't loose her; if she decides to leave will you stop me from seeing her?" Giles asked, wanting to know exactly what he was about to get himself into.

"Not if she wants to see you. Everything I do is because of her in some way Giles, she means more to me than you will ever know, I'd do anything for her except leave her."

"And what if she asks you to leave." Giles asked confidently.

"She won't…but if she does then… I'll try. Whether you want to believe it or not Giles she needs me as much as I need her. Now are you in or not, cause frankly I need to get home before I fry." Angelus said.

Giles made his choice then, he nodded to Angelus and told him to come back the next night with any information he might have. If this was going to work then Giles would have to invite Angelus into his home; meaning that he wanted to make sure he was protected and that none of the other children were around when he showed.

The next night went as well as expected, Angelus' information wasn't of much help but it seemed to point them in the right direction so it was a start. They sat reading through various old texts night after night containing information on dark magic's and prophesies. Angelus would meet at Giles' house with him twice a week when possible to research the information that he had gathered. Most of the time Angelus spent in LA searching for Buffy and following leads which never panned out. It had been five months when Angelus turned up at Giles door one night, his clothes tattered and his face bloody. He didn't give Giles details of why he was in such a state just said that he had gotten too close to something and was stopped. Giles was sharing information with him of his recent findings when the door opened and Xander and Willow entered his house.

They both stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Angelus standing behind Giles, thinking that he was about to attack him they grabbed the nearest weapons and attempted to save Giles. Angelus batted them away without any effort and sat at the table whilst Giles calmed them and explained. From that point onwards Willow and Xander began helping with the research that Angelus provided them with. They had all spent months following leads that ended with nothing and after nearly four years of searching for her all of them except Angelus had given up hope.

The fact that it would be Buffy's twenty first birthday on the day of the meeting was not lost on Angelus and he held some hope that maybe someone there could give him some information. As the last rays of the sun disappeared over the horizon he headed out of the door with Spike and Drusilla following closely behind him. They climbed in his car and he drove them as fast as he could to LA. From there they would meet at a secure location and be transported to the sacred temple which would hold the meeting. As they stood waiting by the dinner they had been instructed to, Angelus resumed his pacing waiting for their Guide. Spike knew better than to try and calm him down when he was in this type of mood and so he stood back holding Dru in his arms. More than once he was tempted to go off and feed but resisted telling himself that they would no doubt be offered refreshments at the council meeting. Their Guide arrived exactly when they were told he would and led them a few blocks away to where a van was parked. Angelus and the others were told to get in the back, the lack of windows meaning that they were not allowed to know where they were going. The guide started up the engine and drove them towards their destination. They had been driving for over two hours when they started to slow down and came to a halt, Angelus hadn't been able to follow where they had been driving but about half an hour ago the road had become bumpy and his senses picked up the small of a lot of grass and trees so he assumed they were definitely out of LA. The doors to the van opened for them and they found themselves in a wooded area near a cliff face, the vampire closed the doors and told them to follow him as he walked straight through the cliff face and disappeared from view. "Magic." Angelus muttered to himself as he, Spike and Dru followed, ever since the damn gypsies he despised people who used profuse amounts of magic.

On the other side they found themselves in a tunnel lit by lanterns that were attached to the wall of the cave on either side of them. They continued to follow the guide and as they got further inside they approached a large set of double doors, a small speak hole opened and after whispering a password they were let inside and the doors closed behind them. Inside they found several passage ways and were led down one and were shown to their chambers for the night. They were informed that the meeting would be held the next day at sundown and after would be a celebration. For that night they were free to feast on the various humans that were in the dinning room, it was already midnight and they were all hungry so they headed in the direction of the dinning room to eat. Angelus hadn't been surprised to find that there were many vampires in there feasting, most had decided to keep to their own order until after the meeting tomorrow. It was a smart idea, no one knew why they were there or who had actually called them all together but they would find out soon enough.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Torn Part 2

Author: Neamh1

Feedback: Please please please!

Disclaimer: Not mine, belong to Joss and WB.

Rating: NC-17 Please don't read if you are under age.

AN: I'd like to thank aruora and buffycoo999 for their reviews. Please keep them coming.

She woke up with the same scream again only this morning there were four small hands gently stroking and soothing her, urging her to lay back down with them. She rarely spent the nights sleeping alone and since they had travelled away from home a few days ago she had been sleeping with her lovers. She lay her head back down on the soft pillows and they continued to soothe her sobs, they had been concerned about their small lover. Her night terrors hadn't ended like they thought they would have, she had been having them every night for the past four years and everything they had tried had done nothing to change it. Buffy's sobs died away as they continued to stroke her hair and face, they were different from other vampires; older, and the passion they felt for the small girl showed in their eyes as she lay there unmoving. It was like this most days, Buffy never did anything but what she was told, which some masters would have thought was a good thing. Slayers weren't prone to taking orders from vampires and her initial struggle for the first few weeks had been the only one she'd ever given them. They had noticed that she had been marked as another's mate but anyone foolish enough to let her get away from them didn't deserve her. They had called in a favour and had the bond broken which they assumed had created this effect in her. It was for that reason only that they hadn't claimed her as their mate or turned her. Instead they gave her time hoping that she would grow out of it but her twenty first birthday was approaching, it had been four years with no progress so now they had decided to give her the best present they could imagine. Hopefully immortality would break the hold on her that her past bond had and set her free, at least that's what they hoped. They had decided to take Buffy to the party with them and turn her at the stroke of midnight for all to see. That way everyone would know that she belonged to them and that they had sired the greatest slayer of all time. They had been told that it was impossible time and time again but after a lot of digging they found a loophole and were praying that everything would turn out alright. Rising from the bed they pulled her with them and all headed into the bathroom to prepare, they had a big night ahead of them and were sure to appear in front of the council members shortly as the heads of their order.

Angelus, Spike and Drusilla rose at sundown and got ready as quickly as possible, they could hear the commotion outside as everyone began leaving their rooms and heading towards the main hall. Every elder was permitted to take their most trusted childe in with them which meant that Drusilla had to wait for them in their personal chamber. Angelus and Spike followed the other members and entered into the large hall where tables had been made into the shape of a square and covered with a blood red cloth. Each order were seated as they entered the room by various council lackies and offered drinks, Angelus was too anxious to enjoy the fine blood he'd been given, he imagined most others were the same. When everyone at the table was seated except one, silence fell as the final member walked in and stood behind his chair to address them. Angelus recognised the man, whilst he had never been a fan of Heinrich Nest, Darla's sire, he had paid attention. He remembered hearing Nest telling Darla how he was to meet with a vampire named Jonas; he was older than Nest and much more powerful. Angelus was surprised to see that he was still alive and looking as deformed as ever, he raised his hands and the noise that had erupted when he appeared, died down to silence. "Friends…I have called you here today at the beginning of a new era, it has been far too long since the council of elders last united. Many of the elders have perished throughout the years and now we are the future. I'm sure you've all been wondering why I have called together this meeting…My first reason is to unite us as one again and to attempt to dismember the problems we have experienced between each order over the years. As one we are stronger, no one order is head of this council, we each have the right to call together the other orders when we need assistance. This brings me to my second reason, my recent problem – a slayer." He stated, everyone's attention was fixed on him and he noted the way that the members from the order of Aurelius and the order of Amen – Ra were suddenly tense. Jonas knew that Layla and Olufemi held in their possession a tamed slayer which was the reason for their tenseness but he couldn't understand what had peaked Angelus and William to react. No doubt the women would be showing their slayer to the crowds tonight as it was her twenty first birthday, so he would likely find out their interest later. He continued to speak, telling everyone of the slayer that had moved into his territory and already caused much havoc, he offered her life as a challenge to celebrate the joining of the orders once more. When his speech was finished he asked everyone to think about his proposition and each elder of each order presented their grievances and problems were settled within a few short hours. When every order had been dealt with he bid everyone to follow him into the next room for the night's celebrations.

Angelus followed the crowds into the next room whilst Spike went to fetch Drusilla; other members went to collect their partners from their waiting locations, including Layla and Olufemi. Angelus sat at one of the tables drinking his whiskey mixed with blood as he waited for Spike and Drusilla to return to him. He kept his eyes on the door watching the various others entering the room and as he set eyes on the three women that entered he would have skipped a heart beat had his heart been able to. Buffy entered flanked by the two elders of the order of Amen-Ra, she was dressed similarly to them, their clothes and jewellery displaying their wealth and status to all. His eyes raked her body as she looked around searching for something, finally finding what it was her eyes settled on him. Layla noted Buffy's sudden stillness and followed her line of sight until her eyes settled on Angelus, "You want to go over there sweet?" she crooned to Buffy in her usual soothing way. Buffy was trying to come to terms with it; she couldn't believe that it was him. She shook her head, needing more time to get used to the idea of being in the same room as him again. He'd noticed her, she could see his eyes as he scanned her form and it made a shiver run through her body. She wondered whether he would follow them and make a scene as she turned away and followed her lovers. Angelus watched as they turned away from him, he began to wonder whether he was imagining her. Spike returned to his side and Angelus pointed her out as they watched the three move around the room greeting others and helping themselves to drinks. Spike confirmed his theory that it was in fact Buffy but told Angelus to tread carefully where the Amen-Ra clan were concerned. Spike had once encountered the two vampires whilst he had been travelling after Angelus was cursed. They were old and extremely powerful, not only in themselves but also when it came to magic. Angelus had sensed the power coming from them when they had been sitting at the table whilst Jonas spoke to them all so he knew that they were powerful. If they had any hopes of re-claiming Buffy they had to approach them as friends not enemies, so to speak. As the night drew on the girls worked their way around the room, stopping to greet everyone until they worked their way around to Angelus. "Hello William, Angelus." Layla greeted as the three approached them. "Layla, Olufemi, Buffy." Angelus replied, kissing each of their hands, when he touched Buffy's the familiar spark shot through his system telling him that she was indeed his Buffy.  
"I see you've done you're homework Angelus. How well did you know our Buffy?" Olufemi asked tersely, she was immediately calmed by Layla who reached her arm around Buffy and stroked her hair.  
"What makes you think that we have met before?" Angelus asked, trying to follow Spikes suggestion of pretending to not know Buffy.  
"The fact that we have introduced her tonight as Nura; you are the only one except us who knows her human given name. I think perhaps we should sit together and you can tell us all about it." Layla said as she waited whilst Angelus and Spike got up to offer them seats.  
"So Nura, how did you meet Angelus, were you two put up against each other when you still fought as the slayer?" Olufemi asked Buffy as she stroked the girl's hand which was resting on her knee.  
"Yes we fought a long time ago, it's in my past though, it doesn't matter." Buffy said, her eyes pinned to her hands which we now both occupied as Layla and Olufemi attempted to calm her. They could both tell that she was nervous around Angelus and Layla had her suspicions as to why that was.  
"To hell it doesn't matter Buffy!" Angelus roared at her blatant disregard of him, he felt Spikes hand rest on his shoulder as his childe attempted to urge him to sit back down. Several vampires close by had heard the outburst and were staring at the group with curiosity, including Jonas. He had known that something was going to happen between the four vampires when the slayer was introduced and so had made sure to stay close once they were all present. He had spoken to various others in the room who were acquaintances of both the groups to try and find out a little more about them. It seemed that Angelus had been searching for his human mate for four years and had yet to find her. Layla, Olufemi's sire had found the slayer and named her Nura four years ago although no one but Layla's most trusted had seen the slayer in that time. It was no secret that Layla and Olufemi were lovers and Jonas knew for sure now by Nura's scent that she was also a lover of theirs. Jonas had a suspicion that the mate Angelus had been searching for these years was the same lover named Nura that Layla had staked her claim on.  
"Angelus sit down, and you will not raise your voice to us." Layla said as Angelus slowly sank back into his seat.  
"If you wish to continue being civil with us then you will also address us with our Egyptian names, this is Nura." Olufemi spoke up, not liking the vampire calling her by her human name, which was an intimate privilege, one reserved only for her and Layla. The tension in the group was noticeable throughout the room and they managed to keep things civil for about an hour until Angelus attempted to speak about Buffy again.  
"I need to go and use the bathroom." She said turning to Layla for her approval, Layla nodded and let go of her hand giving her the freedom to move away from them.  
"Would you like me to go with you Nura?" Olufemi asked, not wanting to leave Buffy alone even though she knew that she could easily take care of herself. Buffy shook her head but smiled and gave both Layla and Olufemi a quick kiss before she left the table. She hurried through the room heading for their chamber, the crowds parting to let her through as she passed them. Over the years she had gotten used to living with so many vampires, at first her senses had been all over the place but she learned to control them and could now sense whether or not she actually knew the vampire that was near her. She couldn't say that she hated living with Layla and Olufemi because she didn't. They never hurt her or whored her out to others, she could have anything she asked for within reason, and she had certain levels of freedom. She tried not to think about her old life and simply basked in her freedom from her duty and from the mess her life had become when she left. When they had first taken her back to Egypt she had been terrified and had fought them until she simply gave up. Every attempt she had made to runaway had been thwarted by them; they were never mad with her for trying to escape but only seemed disappointed. When they first found her and got her to Egypt they had immediately decided to break her bond with Angelus and she had refused and fought it, when it was over she felt so lost she had hardly said two words for months. Add that to the nightmares that she had almost every night and she had been more than a handful for them. Through everything they had been patient with her, not like vampires at all which had made Buffy wonder why they were the way they were. One night she had been sitting in the garden when they came to join her like they often did. Rather than sitting in silence that night she spoke to them, surprising them both she asked who they were before they were turned and how old they were. Layla told Buffy that she was over seven centuries old and had sired Olufemi on her 100th birthday as a vampire. They had both been powerful witches before they were turned and had continued studying throughout their years as vampires which was why they could still look human unlike most of the other elders. She told her that they had no intention of harming her but also none of letting her leave, she belonged to them now and as theirs she would have anything she needed. Over time they introduced her to their lifestyle, she became their lover and companion. During their sexual lessons they introduced her to their appetites and her own; they showed her that she could find pleasure in the bite although they never took more than a few sips.

Now, four years down the line she knew she was spoilt for humans. No human would ever be able to satisfy her desires, but she also knew that she hadn't been made for humans. She was as much a part of Layla and Olufemi as they were of her and she found that she enjoyed their company and attention. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled at the flawless reflection, her skin was golden making her stand apart from the vampires.  
She always spent at least an hour before sunset basking in the sun, her life style with her lovers had changed her routine to a nocturnal one but she always woke that hour early every day, usually from one of her nightmares.  
Adjusting the gold transparent dress she wore she headed back out to find them. She was used to the lack of clothing, the weather in Egypt was unbearable sometimes and it was much easier to cope with when you didn't have to wear a great deal of clothes. She could tell the temperature difference as soon as they got off the plane and had brought with her a pair of trousers and jumper to wear from the airport to the council's location but Layla had insisted they all dress as they would if they were back at home so she brought her favourite dress. It was long with two slits at the front which ran straight up the front of either leg to her waist, the material sparkled gold but was thin and transparent accept for around her feminine area and breasts. The thongs she had been made to wear by Layla hadn't covered up much more of her skin but Layla was pleased and so she had worn them, every vampire in that room had been looking at her body at some point throughout the night but she didn't feel too uncomfortable because both Layla and Olufemi were dressed in a similar lack of apparel.

As she walked back into the room fifteen minutes later she searched for her lovers, they were not where she had left them but she could feel that they were still in the room. She let her sense guide her through the crowds as she searched for them, they were in sight and as she moved towards them her path was blocked by a masculine body. She looked up to find Angelus staring back at her with an unnerving expression on his face, she attempted to move past him but he took hold of her arm and tried to push her back the other way with him. She began to struggle against him, trying not to kick up too much fuss considering the event was supposed to be a huge peacemaker. Layla and Olufemi sensed that Buffy needed them when she started to panic; they quickly excused themselves from Jonas and left in search of her. Angelus had managed to get her to the edge of the room when Layla and Olufemi stepped in their path blocking the exit. Buffy released a sigh of relief as she spotted them and Angelus stopped his movements pulling her behind him slightly. She was scared of what would happen if she was left lone with him, he had not exactly been gentle whilst pulling her with him and the way he was growling at her lovers now was proof of his foul mood.  
"Get out of my way, we're leaving." Angelus spat at them.  
"Unless Nura tells us that she wishes to leave with you then she will not be going anywhere." Layla replied calmly.  
"She doesn't know what she wants; you two have poisoned her mind. She's my mate and I will not surrender her to you, you had no right to keep her in the first place, she was marked." He said with venom in his voice. Everyone in the room had stopped what they were doing to watch the exchange; those that were close by had backed up to give some room in case a fight broke out. Spike and Drusilla were now standing on Angelus' right side, Buffy on his left as they faced off.  
"She was a mess when we found her, you did that to her and then let her run away. Her mind was almost shattered and we helped her repair her life. She is no longer your mate Angelus; we broke your bond on her years ago, you didn't deserve her." Layla said sharply.  
At lightening speed Angelus moved forward and threw her against the wall, he quickly advanced on her hauling her up against the wall and held her around the throat with a small stake pressed against her heart. Olufemi tensed and made a step forward but Layla held up her hand ordering her to stay where she was. "Who the hell are you to decide that I don't deserve her?" Angelus shouted at her as his grip increased and he pressed harder with the stake against her chest, she winced as the wood ripped slightly into the skin of her chest. The whole room was deadly silent watching the scene unfold before them.  
"Angelus Stop!" shouted Buffy bringing everyone's attention to her as she moved forward and put her hand on his arm. "Don't do this…please." She said to him, his grip softening on Layla and finally he released her and took a step back thinking that Buffy would go to him. Layla's legs grew weak as he let go of her and she slipped down to the floor, Buffy moved to help her up. The three women turned to leave the room but stopped when they heard Angelus call Buffy. She turned and looked hard into his eyes struggling with her decision of whether to stay with him or leave, making her decision she walked to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Turning from him she headed back to Layla and Olufemi and they left the room leaving Angelus and every other vampire staring after them. Angelus stood there for along time, by the time he came around everyone had moved back into the room and were again enjoying themselves. Not even bothering to wait for Spike and Drusilla, Angelus walked back to his room taking with him a bottle of whiskey that he snatched from a waiter on the way out of the door.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Torn part 3

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Reviews: Please give me more guys, i've only had 3, it only takes a minute and i'd be really grateful!

Rating: NC-17 Please do not read if you are under age.

In their room Buffy, Layla and Olufemi changed from their formal clothes to their silk nightgowns and climbed into the bed together. Both vampires were extremely pleased that Buffy had not left them for Angelus' company but as they proceeded to show her how happy they were they began to realise that she was not so happy herself.

Angelus sat in his room alone; he had gone through three bottles of whiskey now and was beginning to feel the effects. The room was starting to spin around him and as he made his way over to his bed his lack of co-ordination caused him to trip and hit his head on the bedpost effectively knocking him out.

Buffy, Layla and Olufemi were led through the corridors to Angelus' room by one of the hired staff, after talking about what Buffy wanted for some time they had agreed to let her return to Angelus but only under certain circumstances. They were now about to discuss those circumstances with him; however, when they entered his room and found him unconscious on the floor they were disappointed. "Can I stay with him tonight? I will return to you with him at sundown to discuss the terms." Buffy asked as she tenderly stroked his forehead where he had cut himself, the wound had already closed and was now just a faint mark on his pale skin.  
Layla didn't want Buffy to leave them and she certainly didn't want to leave her alone with Angelus without having been able to talk with him first but seeing the look on her slayers face she knew that Buffy would be extremely upset if she said no so she relented and agreed. They helped Buffy get Angelus up onto the bed and removed his clothes, both women congratulating Buffy on her choice of man. When they were sure that Buffy would be alright and she was tucked into the bed they headed back to their own rooms feeling more than lonely now that it was just the two of them.

Sunset came around quickly and Angelus woke up groggily from his alcohol consumption the night before. As he attempted to move he found that he couldn't quite roll over due to the small warm body that was wrapped tightly around him. Turning his head to the side he looked down and found a mass of blonde hair splayed over his chest, the smell of vanilla and honey drifted from her and he instantly knew that it was her. Buffy stirred as she felt Angelus awake, she was surprised not to have woken up screaming from her nightmare, it was the first time in four years that she had slept peacefully.  
"Buffy? What are you doing here?" he asked; his voice hoarse. She rolled over onto her back, the covers sliding down and exposing her soft golden breasts. "I changed my mind…I thought you'd be glad?" she asked with a frown marring her features. Angelus quickly scooped down and claimed her mouth with his own, his hands roaming her skin, reacquainting himself with his mate. Before they could go any further the door opened to reveal Layla and Olufemi, Angelus growled at them believing they had come to try and take her away from him again.  
"No need to be nasty Angelus, we have come to discuss the terms of us letting Buffy stay with you since she didn't bring you to us as she said she would." Layla said showing her disappointment when she looked at Buffy.  
"I only just woke up." Buffy said, not wanting to disappoint Layla as this would likely be the last time for a while that the two would see each other.  
"You didn't have a nightmare and wake up an hour before dawn as usual?" Olufemi asked startled. Buffy shook her head in response and the two vampires smiled to her, knowing that it was due to her being with Angelus, they knew now it was where she belonged. The three of them sat for some time and talked about the conditions, Angelus knew that they could put up a good fight if he didn't compromise; they would most likely win out as well so he tried his best to be civil and compromising. They finally agreed that they would be able to send for Buffy once every six months and that she could go and stay them for a week at a time but no longer. Layla warned Angelus that she would be keeping tabs on them and at any time if she was given reason to believe that Buffy was not safe with him then they would simply take her back. Angelus assured them that it wouldn't happen and they said that they hoped it did because it was going to be hard for them to give her up after having her for four years. They agreed that Buffy would return home with them first to pack some of her things although they knew that she wouldn't need much of the clothing due to the differences in climate, they weren't quite ready to let her go just yet. Angelus agreed but only on the account that he would accompany her to see where she had been living for the last four years. With the deal set and everyone happy they gathered their things together and headed for the airport. Spike and Drusilla were told to head back to Sunnydale and inform Giles that in a weeks time Buffy would be returning home.  
The short return to Egypt was a slightly sad occasion for Buffy; after all it had been her home for the past four years. She had been given her own room and belongings, she had been doted on and treated like part of a family and it felt as though she was leaving home for the first time.

On their last day there Buffy had managed to escape Angelus for a couple of hours and head out into the garden to sit on the bench that she occupied every evening whilst waiting for the sun to set. Layla had sensed the sadness in Buffy as she had been watching her for the past hour, she walked down the steps that led to the garden and went to sit next to her on the bench.  
"Buffy, you don't have to leave here, this will always be your home and you are welcome to come here whenever you choose to. I hope you know that?" Layla said, gently wiping the stray tear that ran down Buffy's cheek.  
"Yeah I know…but it's time for me to go home now, I'm ready but I'm still sad about leaving. You know, I could have done a lot worse than being taken in by you and Olufemi, thank you for looking after me and you know, not killing me and all." She said trying to lighten the mood. Layla smiled at her "We will both truly miss you, but we will see you again soon Buffy, on that you can count. Olufemi is already so angry about you leaving that she's spent the last hour and half arguing with Angelus. I couldn't take the noise anymore so I came outside to get some peace, that's when I noticed you here. Have you managed to get all your things ready to take back with you?" She asked.  
"Yeah, I'm leaving most of my clothes here though, Angelus won't let me wear them, says they're to revealing." They both smiled at that wondering what Angelus would have been like if he'd seen Buffy in half of the things they'd let her wear. He says I can go shopping as soon as we get back and go and get some new things, other than that I'm not sure what will happen when I get home. That's kind of what's worrying me, I don't know what to expect. Angelus told me that everyone was really worried and that they've all been working together over the years to try and find me. I know that I'm going to be stuck in the middle of Angelus and my family and I hate to think what is gonna happen when they ask me to choose." She explained.  
"What makes you think that they will, they've been working together for this long, maybe they'll find away to carry on for your sake." Layla said, watching Buffy who had curled up to her side for comfort.  
"Not gonna happen, Angelus is too possessive...you know that first hand. Giles and the others hate him for what he did to us when he first lost his soul, they'll never forgive him. The only reason they haven't killed each other is because they made a truce until they found me. Nope, no happily ever after ever comes for me, always with the angst. But these past four years have been angst free and I'm gonna miss that. If I haven't said it before...thank you for kidnapping me. I know I argued in the beginning but there's only one thing that I would trade for my time with you." Buffy said sadly.  
"And what's that my love?" Layla asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Angel." Buffy whispered, a tear trickled down her cheek and landed in Layla's hand as the two embraced.

Angelus was fuming, he'd spent the last two hours arguing with Olufemi over Buffy, it was no secret that the two hated each other and she seemed to know all the right buttons to push to make him furious. Their argument had caused the place to look like a bomb zone from all the things they had thrown at each other in their rage. He had been searching through the palace looking for Buffy, she had snuck away from him just before he ran into Olufemi and he still hadn't managed to find her. He exited the building and headed into the gardens, he could hear quiet moans and whispers coming from his left so he followed the noises until he came upon a scene that made his blood boil. Buffy lay naked on the grass moaning in ecstasy as Layla pleasured her. He understood that this was normal for Buffy and that during her visits to Layla she would most likely be intimate with them; it had been part of their deal that Layla and Olufemi had full ownership over Buffy whilst she was in Egypt. Trying to reason with himself did nothing to help kill his anger as Layla looked up into his eyes, her eyes a bright shade of red as she lowered her mouth again to Buffy's core making her scream in delight as her climax washed over her in waves. Layla slowly brought Buffy back down from her peak and moved up her body placing a kiss to her lips before getting up and sauntering past Angelus licking her lips. Buffy hadn't known that he was there, she was too wrapped up in the sensations of her own pleasure to realise that anyone was watching them. When Layla got up and walked away Buffy lifted herself on to her elbows to see where she was going, Angelus came into view as she passed him and Buffy was caught in his gaze. She could see the raw emotions running through his eyes; possession, anger and lust...she didn't know whether to run or stay exactly where she was. In the blink of an eye he had her pinned to the floor, her arms above her head held at the wrist in his forceful grip, his body straddling hers at the waist. "Mine!" he growled at her before swooping down and claiming her.

The plane had touched down a little before sunrise and the waiting car drove them swiftly to the mansion on Crawford Street. Angelus had told her that he would take her to see Giles and the others at sunset but until then they would go back to the mansion and rest. Buffy wasn't really tired and attempted to get him to let her go out for a walk but Angelus refused and she knew that there was no point in arguing with him. They headed quickly into the mansion, the first rays of sun light hitting the door they closed behind them. Angelus had a firm grip on her hand as he pulled her up the stairs with him and into his bedroom. He quickly stripped himself and Buffy of their clothes and pulled her into the large bed with him, he fell asleep quickly but Buffy lay there for a couple of hours before she finally drifted off.

Sunset arrived and Buffy was woken by Angelus' wondering hands, they spent an extra half an hour in bed pleasuring each other before they got up together and headed into the adjoining bathroom. Buffy noticed that in the past years Angelus had taken the time to have the mansion cleaned and stocked with the basic essentials for everyday use. The bathroom was decorated in black and red tiles, very masculine, with matching towels hanging from the wall next to the tub that he was filling up. After checking the temperature of the nearly overflowing bath he switched off the taps and got in pulling Buffy in with him, he placed her between his legs as he used a sponge to clean them both.  
An hour later they were fully dressed and ready to head over to Giles' house; Angelus had Spike call Giles to let him know that they would be going round there. As they drove across town to his house Angelus could feel the tension rolling off her small body. "What's wrong?" he asked, thinking that she would be pleased to see Giles after all these years.  
"Nothing, I'm fine." she lied, pulling her legs up to her chest on the front seat. Angelus glanced over at her; knowing that she was lying to him he pulled the car abruptly to the side of the road.  
"Let's get something straight, never lie to me, everything you're thinking or feeling...I want to know about. I won't let you pull away from me Buffy, not after I've spent so much time searching for you. Now tell me what's bothering you?" he asked in a softer tone.  
Sighing heavily she looked back at him; looking straight into his eyes she saw genuine concern, something that she had not thought him possible of. Physically their relationship had been taken to the highest level but emotionally, she wasn't sure if she could trust him. Deciding that it could do no harm to let him in on her fears of their meeting with Giles she spoke quietly. "I'm worried about what they'll think of me when they find out what I've been doing for the last four years, the way they are gonna look at me with pity in their eyes. They are gonna think so badly of me when they know what I've been doing…" she trailed off, tears slipping from her lids and sliding down her cheek.  
"Buffy, do you regret your relationship with Layla? Do you wish that you had never been found by them, instead by some truly evil demon that sold your body as he would a whore? There are very few demons that would have even kept you alive let alone treated you with the respect you deserve. I for one am truly thankful that they found you…they took care of you Buffy, without them you most likely wouldn't have made it back here to us. As much as I hate that they broke our bond through magic and kept you away from me for all these years I can't help but be grateful for them as should the others be. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of, better that you found pleasure in their arms than pain…although pains not always bad." He said with a mischievous grin to her.  
"You're right." She said, sitting up straight and smiling beyond her tears.  
"Of course I'm right." He said in total confidence. "Now, let's get this over with so that we can go home." Angelus said as he started the car up again and drove back into the road. It only took a couple of minutes to reach his house and when they did they got out of the car together and headed up to the front door. Angelus knocked and entered, surprising Buffy that Giles had invited him in after Angelus had attempted to kill Jenny. Jenny had been lucky to have Willow in the school at the time, her magic skills had come along way and she had managed to cast some sort of a cloaking spell on her and Jenny to allow them to not been seen by him. Jenny had been working on a restoration spell for Angel's soul but Angelus had destroyed all of her work sending Buffy's final hope up in flames.  
As they walked into the front room Giles was sitting at his table, he immediately got up and approached them, taking Buffy into his arms and hugging her in a surprising show of affection.  
"Welcome home Buffy." Giles said, pulling away slightly embarrassed. He urged her to sit down on the sofa taking in her appearance, she had changed a lot over the years growing into herself and becoming a young woman rather than a teenager. Giles had long thought of Buffy as his daughter and felt as though he'd missed such an important part of her life. It took a second for him to realise that she had just asked him a question; he had been too busy noticing how Angelus had sat down and pulled her to his arms, Buffy simply placing her head to rest against his shoulder. "Sorry, what was it you asked?" Giles said, snapping himself from his thoughts and concentrating on the woman in front of him.  
"I asked where the others were, I thought they were going to be here too?" she repeated.  
"I haven't told them of your arrival yet, I thought it might be best if you didn't have to face them both at once. I thought perhaps I would let them know tomorrow once we'd spoken, that way I could answer most of their questions for you, I thought it might soften the blow of being back." Giles said watching as she nodded and thanked him. "I must say Buffy that I still don't know where you've been all these years. When Spike came around he didn't exactly explain much other than that Angelus had found you and would be bringing you home soon. If you're up to it I'd like to know…" Giles said watching as she struggled to begin her story. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, things had gone okay so far, keep the flow going, she told herself. "Well, the morning I left the mansion I went straight home and packed my things then went to the bus station. I got the first bus to LA, I didn't have enough money to last me if I got a hotel and so I found a convenient alley and settled down for the night. I knew I couldn't stay in LA long because Angelus would find me so I decided to head out the next day. It started to go dark and there were a lot of people who walked past the alley glancing up and down, I had to fight off a few stray vampires who didn't really give me any problems. Then a woman walked down the alley and spoke to me, asking if I needed a place to stay for the night or some food. She tried to get me to go with her but I refused and so she left, a short while after that a large group of vampires entered the alley and I got up to fight but there where too many. I was sure that I was gonna die…One of them had a cloth soaked in chloroform in his hands and held it over my mouth, I took one breath in and tried to fight them away but then I felt something sharp go in my arm, it was a needle full of something that effectively knocked me out. They used a teleportation spell to get me where they wanted without any trouble and the next thing I knew I woke up lying on a bed in a beautifully decorated bedroom. I tried the doors but they were locked and I couldn't break the windows either so I waited. At dinner time a woman came into the room with a tray of food for me, there was another woman with her…" Buffy drifted off thinking about Layla and Olufemi, she missed them already but Angelus' arms tightened around her a little more making her feel secure. "They were two elders of an Egyptian clan called Layla and Olufemi; her childe. They had taken me to their home in Egypt, it was a palace really and it was beautiful. Anyway, they explained to me that they weren't going to hurt me but keep me as their slayer, I tried numerous times to escape but it did me no good..." Giles cut her off assuming the worst.  
"They hurt you for trying to escape?" he suggested.  
"No." she said alarmed and by the look on her face he could tell that she thought that to be the most bizarre thought ever. "They never once hurt me; they were simply disappointed and told me that my efforts were in vain because there was a spell cast around the grounds to keep me inside. After a few attempts I realised I wasn't going anywhere soon so I finally spoke to them to find what they wanted from me…" She paused taking a deep breath and said "I became their lover." She had expected for Giles eyes to pop out of their sockets or for him to jump up from the sofa but all she got was a simple nod of the head and an encouraging half smile telling her that it was okay to go on.  
Angelus had felt the tension in her body as she prepared herself to tell Giles the truth and he was glad that the watcher had kept his wits about him. Being a watcher meant that Giles knew what happened in vampire society and that gender didn't matter much to them when it came to bed partners. Buffy's body relaxed as she continued her story telling Giles that they had fed and clothed her and taken her out to places. She had freedom to go out at night wherever she wanted, often accompanied by one or both of them but sometimes alone. She told him of her freedom and how she had come to care for them both in her own way. "Then they told me that they had to go to some meeting in LA and asked me if I wanted to go, I said yes and then we were there. That's when I saw Angelus…they didn't want me to leave them but said that it was my choice and they let me return to him under the circumstances that I visit them every so many months for one week. Angelus agreed and here I am." She finished her story.  
"So…I assume they will send for you when they want to see you again. Yes?" Giles asked, a little worried that the two might decide to keep Buffy with them on one of her visits. Angelus knew what he was getting at. "She's mine Rupert." He stated flatly drawing both his and Buffy's attention to him. "They have given up their right of guardianship unless something should happen to me or her that would cause them to take her into their care again. They cannot break their word, neither can I regarding her visits, but she will return to me at the end of each week." He said and Giles nodded knowing that Angelus would not give up his claim on her. Although in light of the news now he also realised that their deal to give Buffy the choice to leave Angelus was not valid anymore now that a third party was involved. The only matter to be settled now was where Buffy would be living. "Buffy, I realise that you are under Angelus' care but, well, where are you going to be living?" he asked her. This was the part of the conversation that she was thankful that Willow and Xander where not there for. "At the moment I'm staying with Angelus at the mansion. We might have to go to LA for a couple of weeks on business but yeah, we're staying in Sunnydale for a while." She replied. She and Angelus had talked about where they would be living on the drive from the airport, she hadn't really been given much choice on the matter but after a small quibble from her she relented to his will and agreed to live at the mansion. "Does my mother know that I've come back?" she asked, dreading the inevitable.  
"No, I haven't told her that we've even found you yet, I know that she would put up a hell of a fight if she found out that you were going to be living at the mansion which I guessed you might. I thought it best to let you decide if you wanted to see her, and as for your story on your where abouts…you need to decide what information you want to tell Willow and Xander. I'm not sure if Xander would handle the news very well but it's up to you." Giles said.  
"Okay, can you get Willow to come around on her own tomorrow? I'd really prefer to tell them separately and I'm kinda nocturnal now so…" she trailed off returning Giles smile to her description of her sleeping habits.  
"I'll have Willow here for Seven O'clock, that should give you time to get up and get here. Would you like me to cook at all?" Giles asked. Buffy agreed to have Giles cook them something for dinner and then Buffy would meet Angelus at nine and they would go shopping for some new clothes for her. She decided that she wasn't ready to see her mother yet and she wanted to get her life back in some sort of order before deciding what to do. Angelus took Buffy home and sent her to their room whilst he ordered a take out for her. Not wanting to leave her for a few weeks he had managed to get some bags of human blood from the hospital and have it stored in his fridge so he warmed a bag up and ate it before heading upstairs to Buffy with her food.  
"You didn't eat the delivery man right?" she asked as he handed her the food. Laughing he shook his head no, it was the truth, he hadn't snacked on the delivery man. Truth was that he would have to order often for the next couple of days until he could find them somewhere to live. They couldn't very well live in the same house as all the minions, that would be tempting fate. Buffy sat and ate her food in silence, flicking through the channels on the TV which Angelus had arranged to have brought in for her. Angelus sat and watched her as she ate; there had been a lot of changes since she had left the small town, a lot of them she wasn't going to like. She would find out soon enough about them but for the time being all he wanted was to shelter her from them. He no longer tried to push away the feelings that overtook him in regards to her. He knew that his feelings for Buffy were because of Angel but he refused to let it bother him the way it had when he'd first re-emerged. The simple fact was that he was here and Angel was gone, Buffy was his now and he would never let her go.

The next couple of days were the hardest days that Buffy had endured in the past four years, her reunion with Willow had actually gone a lot better than she had imagined. She, as had Giles, pulled Buffy into a tight hug the minute she stepped through the front door. In true Willow fashion, so pleased to have her back that she wasn't thinking straight, then threw her arms around Angelus and hugged him before pulling back and dragging Buffy into the room. Buffy sniggered over her shoulder at the look of utter shock on his face at the red heads actions before he left her to it. The girls had talked about what had happened in their lives since Buffy went away and by the end of the night Buffy had told Willow the truth about everything and was glad that Willow understood. "I'm just glad that you're home safe, it doesn't matter to me what you're feelings for them are, I suppose I have a lot to be thankful to them for. I'm so glad your home." Willow had exclaimed shortly before Angelus knocked on the door to take Buffy shopping.

She was surprised at the amount of clothes Angelus had brought for her, everything from jeans and shirts to suits and shoes. She had noticed however that he wouldn't allow her anything that would be classed as too revealing or anything such as jogging pants – scruffy clothes as Giles would say. The clothes she had gotten were all in some way flattering to her figure. Angelus had informed her that he'd arranged for a personal designer to take measurements and show her some samples of materials for gowns which he wanted her to have. He would also be having someone else to come in to take her measurements for her lingerie, no doubt he wanted sexy underwear but she also needed some comfy undies for that certain time each month.

The next day she had arranged to meet Xander and Willow at Giles' house, she had explained only parts of her disappearance to Xander and was surprised at how much he had grown up since she'd been gone. That night when Xander asked her what she was going to do with her life and where she was going to live Buffy hadn't had an answer for him. Giles made them all take a seat at the table so that he could discuss something with them.  
"The council have contacted me; actually…I've been keeping in touch with them since you disappeared. They have also been trying to locate you, I'm afraid that there's been a problem in the balance of order"  
"What's going on Giles?" Buffy asked, starting to worry.  
"Well, when you drowned, Kendra was called meaning that there were two slayers which shouldn't have happened in the first place. It appears that the council, fearing your demise, managed to tip the scales again and called forth another slayer. Her name is Faith and she was called about six months after your disappearance, before now there has been no need for a slayer to be in Sunnydale. Our truce with Angelus meant that he kept his minions from feeding around the hell mouth, the council agreed to the truce and I've managed to get them to hold off for this long but somehow they know of your return. They also know that you are staying with Angelus as his…erm, partner, and they aren't pleased. They are sending Faith to the Hell mouth to challenge Angelus and you if you attempt to stop her. I've been told that she has exceeded all other slayers and they are confident that she would best you in battle if it came down to it. I know that this complicates matters for you Buffy, but you need to choose a side, she should be arriving in the next few days I suppose. I don't want you to get caught up in the middle Buffy, I understand that he is your guardian but…the council want me to assist Faith with anything she might need whilst here. I need to know where you stand…" he said, the tension in the room cut have been cut through with a knife "So that I can be there standing next to you." He finished. Buffy looked up with wide tear filled eyes and smiled to him. "There's little need to say that I think of you as the daughter I never had Buffy, I would never turn my back on you and I'm here to support you whatever you decide." Giles said as she got up and threw herself into his arms. "We're with you too." Said Willow after Xander nodded to her, they both got up and joined in, squashing Giles between the three.

Angelus chose that moment to walk in, he was beyond baffled at the display of affection he found when he opened the door, the sound alerting them to his presence.  
"Did I miss something?" he asked as they all turned their attention to him. Buffy smiled and walked over to him bidding the others farewell and taking his hand as they excited the house. Outside Angelus walked back to the mansion hand in hand with Buffy, "What was that all about?" he asked.  
"We have a small problem." She said, his hand tightened around hers and she continued to explain about the council and the new slayer Faith who was at that very time on her way to Sunnydale.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Torn Part 4

Author: Neamh1

Feedback: Please please please!

Disclaimer: Not mine, belong to Joss and WB.

Rating: NC-17 Please don't read if you are under age

"Bloody ponce!" Spike exclaimed after watching from the shadows as Angelus entered the mansion with Buffy in tow. The pair had been inseparable since the wench came back, Angelus had kicked out his own kin for one week until he and Fluffy could move out of the mansion to somewhere else. Spike and Drusilla were told that they could only be in the mansion to sleep and that they weren't to speak with Buffy about anything. "Kicks out his own flesh and blood for the bint. Don't worry pet, there's a new player comin' to town who's gonna put everything straight." He said to himself as he lit up another cigarette and headed back to Drusilla.

Angelus watched Buffy sleep, his mind was reeling from what she had told him about the other slayer and he couldn't seem to put it aside, even for some much needed rest. He had managed to find them somewhere else to live, he'd decided that the mansion was needed by the minions and there was too many for them to stay there and he loved his space too much to move back into Angel's cramped apartment. He decided that a change of scenery would be best for six months or so until he had contracted someone to build them the perfect place, where he hadn't yet decided but it would be a permanent home and would have to be up to his inspection. For the time being he had decided to move them to an old hotel in Los Angeles called the Hyperion, it was where Angel had stayed once but was now abandoned. He had managed to have the place aired out and any small renovations made that week whilst they were in Sunnydale. The furniture was being delivered tomorrow and cleaners would be going in to make sure that the place was spotless when they arrived. Angelus had decided to put Spike in control of Sunnydale during his absence whilst he met with some old contacts in LA and began to put together his empire again. Plus he had more contacts in L.A. that he could call upon if they had problems with the new slayer; all together it seemed like the best idea. He hadn't yet told Buffy of any of this, he wasn't sure how she would take being moved away from Giles and the others now that they were on good terms and after being away from them for so long already. He planned to take her out for a meal at sunset and tell her of their move. That way she wouldn't try and attack him in public!

Evening came around and Buffy was surprised when she woke to find Angelus dressed sitting next to the bed on a recliner. He pulled her from the bed and carried her into the bathroom then placed her on her feet, taking her hand he helped her into the tub which he had run for her, and then left her to bathe. Twenty minutes later she emerged from the tub wrapped in a fluffy black towel to find Angelus gone from the room and a number of gift wrapped boxes left on the bed in his place. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she carefully picked up the large box which said 'open me first' on a label which was attached to it. Inside she found the most beautiful dress she'd seen, and that was saying a lot because over the last four years she couldn't remember how many dresses she'd had. It was a long blood red dress, with off the shoulder sleeves that fanned out gradually from the elbow to the wrist creating an elegant effect. The body of the dress had the same effect with the top clinging tightly down to mid thigh then fanning out. The dress was made of fine silk and she couldn't resist rubbing it against her skin to feel its smoothness. Laying the dress carefully back on the bed she went about opening the other boxes in which she found red shoes to match, silk stockings and red silk thongs. The final box was small and velvet and she had an idea of what was in there. Opening it up she was again in awe, the box contained a ruby and diamond choker, lifting it out she noticed how heavy yet dainty it seemed. Assuming that Angelus hadn't gone to all this trouble for nothing she began to get herself ready, she quickly dried her long hair leaving it in waves that flowed down her back. She applied light makeup to her face then finished it with some red lipstick to match her dress. She carefully changed and once ready quickly checked her hair and makeup in the small compact mirror she had. Angelus didn't have a single mirror in the house, for obvious reasons, but it was beginning to be a pain when she couldn't even check if she looked presentable. Hoping that she did she left the bedroom closing the door behind her and headed to the stairs, carefully stepping from one to the next so she didn't fall in the high heels.  
Angelus had heard the bedroom door shut and hung up his mobile heading for the stairs. Looking up he watched as she carefully descended, the look of raw hunger and lust in his eyes surpassing anything she'd ever seen. She looked more stunning than even he had imagined in the dress and jewels and he tried hard to push aside the thought of simply carrying her back up the stairs and skipping the meal and conversation. As she reached the bottom of the stairs she finally looked up at him seeking his approval, he didn't need to say anything once she looked him in the eye, she could tell that he was beyond pleased. He lifted her left hand and slipped a ring onto her finger before she could refuse, looking down she saw a white gold claddagh ring adorning her engagement finger. It was similar to the one Angel gave her only this one had a ruby shaped inside the heart and three diamonds in the crown. Her heart ached at wearing his ring; it felt like she was giving herself to someone else when all she wanted was to belong to Angel. Tears filled her eyes as she looked down at their joined hands and noticed that Angelus too was wearing a matching claddagh ring. 'God Angel…I'm so sorry.' She thought silently as Angelus reached for her chin and raised her eyes level with his.  
"Don't torture yourself Buff, Angel has gone and will never be coming back, you only have me now. You're mine and you will remain that way forever, I'll never let you leave me Buffy. You'll have everything you want and anything you need but you will be mine and you will not think about Angel in my presence again. I won't live with his memory over our heads, this ring symbolises the rest of eternity for us. Forever…that's the whole point." Angelus silently held his hand out to her and led her from the house to his car, she climbed in and soon they were driving away from the mansion. Buffy's heart ached the whole time and the ring seemed to burn her finger reminding her that she had given herself to him willingly. She tried to push the memory of Angel from her mind, knowing that Angelus wouldn't be pleased if he noticed that she was thinking of Him.

They drove for about an hour, they were outside of Sunnydale and Buffy wasn't sure where they were, Angelus turned the car off the highway and headed through some smaller roads. Just as she was about to ask where he was taking her a huge country mansion came into view, she didn't even know that it existed, she had thought the whole area to be countryside. There were a number of cars parked outside and Angelus found a free space and parked up then helped her out. He had originally decided to go for a quiet meal for just the two of them but when he got a phone call whilst he was waiting for Buffy, he couldn't pass up the invitation he'd been offered. It had been years since he had last seen or heard from Penn and the news that he had moved to Sunnydale had been a good surprise. What was left of his order was close at hand and he intended to keep them where they were.  
He approached the door with Buffy on his arm and entered, there was a minion at the doors taking coats but he hadn't brought one so they sauntered past him and into the large ballroom to the right of the hallway. The room was full of vampires and Angelus felt Buffy tense for a second before she relaxed again and allowed him to slowly lead her inside. As they walked through the room the crowds parted to let them by, some whispers of shock, some of jealousy and lust could be heard as they passed everyone intent on looking for Penn. Before long Angelus heard him through the noise of the crowd as he spotted them and approached.  
"Angelus, it's been too long!" he exclaimed as he shook his hand and patted Angelus on the back in a friendly manner. "And who might this lovely creature be?" Penn asked, knowing full well who she was but putting on a display for the others in the room.  
"This is Buffy the slayer, my Mate. Buffy meet Penn my childe, Penn and I haven't seen each other in quite some time, I hope later we can catch up." Angelus said as Penn took Buffy's hand kissing it and showing the whole room her claddagh ring as he did so; smiling as he looked back to Angelus and nodded to his proposal. "There are some appetisers for our human guests on a table at the back if Buffy would like something to eat, help yourselves. Angelus…would you mind if I mingled for a while and then we can discuss business towards the end of the night? You and Buffy are welcome to stay here; shall I have a guest room set up for you?" Penn asked. At Angelus' nod he smiled and walked off to arrange for the room to be prepared.  
"Would you like something to eat Buff?" Angelus asked and when she nodded he lead her over and left her to eat in peace whilst he walked around to see who was there. Angelus knew that it was risky to leave her alone but he wanted to see who would be the idiot of the bunch and attempt to approach his Mate whilst he was not by her side. It wasn't long before she was approached, the man was extremely handsome as well and had she been a normal girl her age she would have grabbed hold of him with both hands. However she was not a normal girl and she understood that Angelus had not only left her alone to see if someone would go to her but also as a test of faith between them. If she passed she would be rewarded, if not…well, she didn't want to think about that.  
"What a stunning creature you are, amazing to think that such a small body could hold so much power. Between us two, I think Angelus was a fool to leave you all alone, never know who might turn up at your side and seduce you away from him." The man said taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, although lingering there too long for her liking. "You should know that being a slayer I can take care of myself; there is not one vampire here that could best me, not even Angelus himself." She said boldly.  
A full hearty laugh erupted from him at her statement; she was so confident and brazen; even being in a house full of vampires she still considered herself the predator. "My dear you are amusing, perhaps you might join me for a drink so that we might get better acquainted." He said taking her by the arm and pulling her away from the table towards the open patio doors and the gardens that lay beyond. Digging her heels hard into the wooden floor beneath her she stopped their movement just before they reached the doors.  
"I'm not leaving this room with you." She said firmly, not willing to budge an inch. He quickly moved towards her pushing their bodies together as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.  
"I am centuries older than Angelus, he can't even begin to understand the power I hold, to me he is but a fledgling and what I want I always get. You will not refuse me or I swear by the devil himself you will not live past this night." He knew that he was pushing things threatening her but so far no one in the room had seemed to notice what was going on between the two and he was itching to taste every inch of the golden slayer in front of him.  
Buffy was fuming, who the hell he thought he was she didn't know, she could tell that he was an ancient but she was the slayer and there was no way she was going to allow any vampire to threaten and push her around. Bringing her free arm back she swung with full slayer force hitting him squarely in the chest and sending him flying into the wall, the force of the impact shattering the brickwork. His body dropped down to the floor and he slowly rose to his feet seething at her "You bitch!" he shouted and lunged forward only to be stopped before he reached her by a sword which decapitated him sending his body to the floor in ashes. Angelus turned slowly looking around to make sure he had everyone's attention.  
"Just so that there's no confusion…anyone who dares to touch my mate will meet the same end, I will not bargain, share or compromise, she is mine and mine alone. If you want to keep your heads then do not cross me!" He shouted, tossing the sword back to Penn from who he had acquired it to begin with, he then strode over to Buffy and as if to prove his point to everyone he grabbed her kissing her demandingly and she yielded instantly to his touch. Far from gentle she realised that the kiss was not for her but to prove to everyone who she belonged to, long moments later when he pulled away from her the room had resumed its party atmosphere as though nothing had happened.  
"I was handling things just fine on my own you know?" she said, slightly upset at the fact that he had taken over and not let her take care of things herself even though she knew and understood his reasons. The thing was, she'd had so much freedom with Layla that it was hard adjusting back to the way Angelus did things. If she were at home with Layla and the same situation had presented itself she would have been able to dispose of the attacker as she saw fit with no interference unless needed.  
"You are mine Buffy and you know how things work, you will abide by my rules." He stated simply, fuming with rage that she would challenge him. Sensing his rage and knowing that this was not the time to get into a full scale argument with him she wrapped her arms around him placing her head against his chest and kissing his jaw line softly then whispering "I know, I'm sorry." Pleased that she was being submissive, at least for now; he let the matter drop and wrapped his arms around her as they swayed to the music unaware of the admiring stares they were receiving.  
Buffy's mind and heart were on overload, she had such conflicting thoughts and feelings that were flowing through her to the point where she couldn't distinguish one from the other. It felt so good to be in his arms, to feel his strong hands holding her body close to his, she had missed this closeness too much. Yet she wasn't foolish enough to think that this was Angel and not Angelus, or that Angelus was any different that he had been prior to her disappearance. So if he was still a cold hearted demon…why did she want him so badly?

They spent a number of hours mixing as Angelus introduced himself back into the vampire society, whilst he had been searching for Buffy he had neglected his role but now that she was by his side he would work doubly hard to ensure that all knew he was back and gave him the respect he desired.  
Just before dawn when she started getting tired Angelus lead her to the room that they would be staying in and then locked the door and went to meet Penn in his office. Angelus wasn't about to take any chances if Buffy fell asleep and someone decided to sneak into the room. He intended to be as quick as possible with Penn and then return to her bed.  
The majority of the guests that had stayed so late into the morning hours had been accommodated and the house was brimming with the smell of sex and blood as they all seemed to be still celebrating in their bedchambers. Closing the door to the office he walked up and sat in Penn's chair behind his desk leaving his childe to take the visitors seat. Penn didn't argue, he knew his place when it came to Angelus and had no intention of displeasing his sire.  
"Where did you find her then?" Penn asked first, wanting to know where she finally was that had kept her from his sire for four years.  
"In Egypt with Layla of the Amen-Ra clan, they had abducted her in L.A. that first night she'd escaped from me. They broke the bond and took her to Egypt; she'd been living there with them." Angelus replied tersely, he still hadn't been able to get the image out of his head of Layla pleasuring Buffy in the gardens.  
"How did you get them to give her up, they are the second oldest clan, surely you didn't best them?" Penn asked, being well educated of the vampires and her clan.  
"No…I think had she wanted to she could have decapitated me within five seconds. It was only Buffy's history with me that kept me walking. Anyway, they agreed to let her return to me on the condition that they remain second guardians and Buffy must go to them every six months for a week. I could have done worse but I have to be thankful that they didn't harm her in any way. Besides, as soon as I get my empire together there will be no need for Buffy to visit them, I'll have them confined for my use and they'll no longer hold any claim over her." Angelus said thoughtfully. "But I don't wish to discuss this for the moment, Buffy's watcher has informed her of a new threat arriving in Sunnydale, another Slayer, and apparently she's nearly as skilled as Buffy. She's been well trained and will be seeking me and Buffy when she arrives, we will be leaving in two days for L.A. and staying in the Hyperion. I need you to keep an ear out for when she arrives and alert me immediately. I want you to test her; I need to know what I'm up against"  
"Of course, anything you need master." Penn answered. "I also want word spreading that there are certain humans on the hellmouth that are not to be harmed, I know it goes against the rules but I fear that Buffy is unstable still and their deaths could cause more problems than it's worth so there will be hell to pay for anyone who goes against my word. Here is the list of names and pictures, make sure these are circulated and inform me of everything that happens here whilst we are out of town. Officially I've put Spike in control of my Minions at the Mansion but he's up to something, he always was rebellious. Keep your eye on him most of all, if it seems he's up to anything overly suspicious then get someone in there to spy on him. I'll be meeting with all my old contacts; whilst I'm away I want you to make sure everyone in Sunnydale knows that I'm back and that I'm in control, I don't care who you have to kill to do that but make it happen. Now…I'm going, if there's anything you need then let me know by midnight tomorrow." Angelus said as he got up from the chair and walked towards the door.  
"Angelus?" said Penn just as he opened the door, Angelus turned back to look at his favourite childe, "Good to have to back." Penn said and then went around occupying the chair Angelus had vacated and set to work.  
Closing the door he thought to himself 'It's good to be back', and he made his way up to Buffy.

By Sunset the next night Angelus had a list of things to do so he dropped Buffy off at Giles house telling her to stay there until he returned for her. She stormed away from him when he tried to kiss her goodbye and the sound of Giles front door slamming made her jump slightly as Angelus nearly broke it from its hinges on his departure.  
"What the devil is going on?" Giles asked as he rushed from the kitchen to Buffy who had sunk down onto his sofa and flicked on his miniature version of a TV.  
"We're moving to L.A. for a couple of months." Buffy stated, obviously not pleased.  
"Ah. You don't wish to go with him?" Giles asked, understanding what was wrong with her but not wanting to push her too far if she didn't wish to share her feelings with him.  
"It's not that…it's just that I only just got back, and I've hardly spent any time with you guys and already we're moving to L.A. I want to be with him Giles…at least I think I do, it's complicated but I just don't want to have to leave you guys"  
"Buffy, Angelus has agreed that we can come and visit you once a week if we wish, we will come you know. Every weekend we will come and see you if that's what you'd like. I'm sure Xander and Willow feel the same. After all, we've been putting up with Angelus for four years, one day a week isn't going to make things any worse. Now, when will you be leaving?" Giles asked.  
The gratitude was clear in Buffy's eyes and she leaned forward to give him a hug, both enjoying the feel of having the other so close after such a long time. "We're leaving tomorrow at sunset"  
"Well then, I think you'd better call Willow and Xander and have them come over so that we can say a proper farewell, don't you?" Buffy smiled and went to the table to call her friends whilst Giles went back into the kitchen.

Forty minutes later and whole gang was gathered in Giles living room, Xander had collected a film on the way whilst Willow went to get cake, candy and ice-cream. They chatted for hours about old times and where Buffy would be staying in L.A. and what she would be doing. They all agreed to go and visit Buffy as soon as they were settled in L.A. and she promised to call them when she got there to let them know everything was fine.

When Angelus returned for Buffy it was close to sunset and as he approached Giles apartment he couldn't hear any noise coming from inside. Panic hit him that maybe she had left against his will and gone out but as he quietly opened the door he noticed the TV muted and playing to four sleeping people. Walking further inside he observed the scene. Giles was slumped in the chair fast a sleep, his glasses resting on the coffee table. Willow, Xander and Buffy were cuddled together on the couch like three peas in a pod. A sickening feeling rushed through him even as he thought how cute they all looked. "I've been around Buffy too long already." He muttered to himself. Giles stirred in his chair at the sound of his voice and blinked his eyes a few times before noticing Angelus standing before them.  
"We tried to stay awake but they gradually fell asleep one by one, I gave up myself in the end. We weren't sure if you were coming back for her before sunrise." Giles said as he replaced his glasses.  
"I was out on business, before I wake her there are some things we need to discuss." Angelus said and they both headed into the kitchen whilst Angelus informed Giles of a few of his plans.  
Just before sun rise Angelus pulled Buffy from her place resting against Willow and lifted her into his arms whispering for her to go back to sleep as he carried her to the car and put her inside then sped back to the mansion. He was exhausted himself and simply wanted to crawl into bed with Buffy beside him and sleep until sunset. However, when he got back to the mansion the place was in chaos and there were sounds of fighting coming from inside. Sitting in the car out side he concentrated and let his senses guide him until he found what he was looking for. The Slayer. She was in there that moment raging hell upon his minions, if he hadn't had Buffy with him then he would have gone in there and challenged her himself. As it was he wasn't about to put Buffy in danger, plus the fact the sun was rising was a major issue. Reversing from the mansion he headed to the closes place he could think of…Buffy's mother's house.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Torn Part 5

Author: Neamh1

Feedback: Come on guys only takes a minute - Please!

Disclaimer: Not mine, belong to Joss and WB.

Rating: NC-17 Please don't read if you are under age.

Quickly picking her into his arms he ran up to the front door and kicked it open with his foot. Thanking the devil that his invitation had not been revoked he stormed into the house, the commotion waking Buffy, he placed her down once they were safely inside.  
"Angelus, what's going on? What are we doing here?" Buffy asked confused as she got her footing.  
Joyce ran down the stairs at the commotion and saw her daughter and Angelus standing there, her daughter that she thought was dead.  
"Buffy? Is that really you?" she asked, afraid that the image of her daughter would simply fade away to nothing.  
"Yes mum." Buffy replied, anxious now that she had been forced into this meeting. She had decided to leave things with her mum for a short while longer until she felt settled. She was knocked out of her thoughts as her mother ran down the few remaining steps and enveloped her into a huge hug. Tears streaming down Joyce's cheek as she held her daughter in her arms.  
"Joyce we need to stay here for a while, and I need to use your phone. Buffy take your mum upstairs to her room and stay there." Angelus said and then left to go into the living room to use the phone.  
"Buffy what's wrong? What's happening, are you in danger?" Joyce asked as her daughter steered her up the stairs.  
When she got her mother into the bedroom she began explaining everything to her mother and by the time Angelus returned Joyce was crying softly in her arms.  
"What's going on Angelus?" she asked as he paced the room.  
"I've just called Giles to warn him and to get everyone over to Xanders new apartment. No doubt the council have told her where he lives and she'll be heading over there soon." He said as he continued to walk back and forth.  
"The slayer?" she questioned and he stopped his pacing long enough to face her and nod at her assumption.  
"When we got to the mansion the place was in chaos, it looks like she wanted to make an early start and see if she could surprise us, it's lucky we weren't in there when she arrived. The minions that were in there were fleeing, it sounded like she was still fighting someone though, maybe it was Spike…" he said thoughtfully, wondering whether his childe managed to get away from the slayer. There was nothing he could do to help now though, the sun had risen and there was no safe way for him to reach the mansion without being fried in the process.  
"You don't think she's gonna hurt Giles or the others do you?" Buffy asked, slayer mode kicking in as she prepared to protect her friends. "I don't know…we don't know what she's like and if Giles refuses to help her and the others are there there's no telling what could happen. It's best not to take any risks." Angelus replied.  
"Aren't you supposed to be evil? Why would you care what happened?" Joyce asked, completely confused over everything that was happening.  
Angelus simply growled at her comment and then ignored Joyce; Buffy smiled at the comment but quickly hid it when Angelus glowered at her.  
"So what do we do now?" Buffy finally asked, the silence in the room beginning to get to her.  
"As soon as the sun sets we're leaving for L.A. as planned. I suggest your mother stays here with the others, best for them to be together in a group than with us. Especially if this slayer picks up wind of where we've gone, there's every chance that she's gonna follow us there immediately. Once we get to L.A. I can call in some favours and get us properly protected; you will be confined to the Hyperion"  
"I need to get my mum over to Xanders place." Buffy said as she stood from the bed.  
"You're not going anywhere without me from now on, I'm not risking it." Angelus replied, there was no way that he was going to allow Buffy to go out alone and likely face this slayer.  
"Angelus, she can't go unprotected and besides, it's not me that she's really looking for, it's you. She most likely does know what I look like but without you there with me I doubt she'd start anything." Buffy replied, not willing to leave her mother to go out alone, she didn't trust the other slayer not to harm her family or friends to get information on Angelus.  
"Yeah you're right. You should go out there and be seen so that she knows exactly what your mother looks like. Then you can lead her to the others in broad daylight so that I can't help if you get into trouble. Great idea Buff." He said sarcastically. He could see by the look on her face that she considered what he had said and realised that he was right. If the council didn't already know where Xanders new apartment was and she was seen then it would leave them open to attack when Buffy wasn't around.  
"Get on the phone to Xander and tell him to get Willow to perform a protection spell for all of them on the apartment. As soon as the sun sets we'll be around there to drop off your mother and then we'll be heading for L.A. Since she found us so easily and is most likely torturing one of my minions right now then she'll know our plans and will follow us to L.A. The best thing we can do is to get to L.A. as fast as possible and be protected; once we're on our own territory she'll stand no chance. You go and use the house phone whilst I make a few calls, I'll be in your room." And with that he turned and walked out.

That morning Angelus spent the majority of his time on the phone with Penn or whoever, Buffy didn't stress much about what he was doing because she took the opportunity to spend some time catching up with her mother. There was a lot that Buffy kept from her mother about her life in the past four years, she revealed enough just to keep her in the loop and making sure that she had no worries that her only daughter had not been mistreated.  
Joyce realised that her daughter had changed a lot in the four years she had been missing, she had changed from a young girl into a woman but she also knew that her daughter was traumatised beneath it all. When Joyce asked Buffy about her relationship with Angel Buffy told her that he was not Angel any longer, that he was now Angelus and a vampire without a soul.  
"I could kind of understand before, with Angel he had a soul and didn't feed from humans and helped you fight evil. Giles explained that you were the slayer after you left and slowly I came to terms with that. What I can't understand is why you are with him now that he's lost his soul, if I'm right then doesn't it mean that without a soul he's evil, feeds from humans, maims and kills and tortures." Joyce said and Buffy looked up in surprise at how much Giles had told her mother about her world. "After Giles told me about it I did some reading up, suffice to say that I was shocked and…scared for you. Vampires can't love Buffy, whatever it is that you felt for Angel can't be returned by Angelus, he's not capable of it. I want you to understand that, I read that all vampires feel are lust and hunger, he may want you but he'll never love you." said Joyce looking into her daughter's tear filled eyes.  
Buffy knew that what her mother was saying was right, the whole reason she had run away in the first place was because she was disgusted with the way she had made a mockery of her love for Angel by sleeping with Angelus. In those four years she had missed him so much that she had come back blindly into his arms wanting only to feel him hold her. He had held her, he told her that he'd never let her go, that he'd always be there for her and that she'd have anything she needed or wanted. She wasn't a normal girl, she couldn't live in the world the way she had before, she knew that for a fact…and wasn't having Angel in any form better than not having him at all?

She had managed to get a small amount of sleep but nothing longer than an hour, the thoughts her mother had set in her mind again were playing havoc in her head and her heart. Angelus was continuously working and told her that he didn't have the luxury of sleeping; he had to keep watch and be alert in case Faith decided to pay them a visit.  
By nightfall they had been lucky and as they drove towards Xanders house there was no sign of the slayer. Angelus waited in the car whilst Buffy ran Joyce into the house, watching out for any signs of movement. Inside Joyce waited as Buffy said goodbye to all her friends and then she walked her daughter to the door. "Remember what I said Buffy. I know you already know, God knows you've been the slayer for years now and you know more than I do about it but I'm worried that your judgement is blinded by your love for Angel. Be careful; never let your guard down…I love you." Joyce said, tears choking her voice as she hugged Buffy.  
"I love you too mom." Buffy replied and then stepped away and took one last glance at everyone before leaving. She knew that they couldn't afford to stay too long, she needed to be away from her friends and family, it was safer for them if she was no where near them. That knowledge hurt her more than she would admit, again she was putting them in danger and again the reason was her misguided love for a demon. She had failed them before to kill Angelus and they had nearly paid dearly with the life of Jenny, others hadn't been so lucky. Angelus had killed countless people after his return and was still doing so now. He was killing people and then returning to her bed…their bed. What was she doing? She couldn't think straight, she was so confused and as she climbed in the car next to him she didn't say a word. She didn't know if there was anything she could say to him that wouldn't let him on to her doubt about their relationship and at the moment all she had was him. She had to keep her family safe and Angelus had told her that he was doing that, he would have people watching their house and keeping them safe whilst he and her were out of town dealing with the slayer. Her mind set she switched on the radio to try and take her mind off her problems, the song playing was cheerful enough and she concentrated hard on the lyrics, anything to take her mind off her undead lover.

Angelus drove as fast as he could out of Sunnydale but before heading for L.A. he made a short stop at Penn's to switch cars, the car he swapped with Penn was a black SUV with tinted windows and a trunk full of weapons. He and Buffy were on the road to L.A. within five minutes of stopping, Buffy couldn't help the bad feeling that settled in her stomach as they headed for the city she hated. L.A. something bad always happened there and she dreaded to think what would go wrong this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Torn part 6

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Yes please, feed me.

Warnings: Adults only, please do not read if you are under 18

As they pulled up outside the Hyperion Buffy was in awe of its size although she should have known that Angelus would not stay in some small flea infected hell-hole. She followed as he walked through the front gates and up the few steps to the double doors, pushing them open as he inspected the place from the inside. He had hired some people to do a quick internal renovation of the main rooms plus his and Buffy's bedroom wanting them to be more than liveable in since they would be spending a lot of time there. He was pleased with the work they had done as he walked around the lobby and went into the office that was behind the desk, inspecting the paperwork that had already been delivered for him.  
Buffy stood in the centre of the lobby looking around the huge room, it was amazing and she had to admire Angelus' choice. She spent the next few minutes exploring the downstairs whilst Angelus was in his office. The kitchen was huge and the appliances that were in there seemed to be of working order, she thought briefly about taking cooking lessons until she remembered what she and her mother had talked about. She'd decided in the car on the way not think about it until after they had dealt with the new slayer. The only problem was; she didn't know what she was going to do about the new slayer, technically Faith was in the right. Angelus was a soulless vampire who was killing humans for food and she was the slayer, it was her job to kill him…just the same as it was Buffy's job.  
Someone took hold of her arm spinning her around and pulling her from her inner turmoil, she came face to face with Angelus. "What's wrong with you? I've been talking to you for the past five minutes; you haven't heard a word I've said have you?" He asked looking at her face which was full of confusion. "I asked if you wanted me to get someone to cook you something for dinner, you haven't really eaten much today and you need to keep your strength up, there's no telling what's coming our way. What do you want?" he asked again when she hadn't answered.  
"Anything, I'm not really hungry but you're right, I need to eat something. I'm going to go upstairs and take a bath, I'll see you later." She said and pulled herself free from him.  
"I'm hurt lover; I was hoping you might have invited me to join you." Angelus said as she walked away from him and up the stairs. To his displeasure she didn't answer him or retort in anyway, he had known that there was something up with her since they left her mothers earlier but he had thought it was just sadness at having to leave everyone behind, now he was beginning to wonder.  
He had more pressing matters at hand though and so he would deal with his distant lover later. He made a call and had someone come around to make her food and also had the guards he had requested positioned at all entrance points to the hotel. He had his secret weapon brought into the hotel and had everything set and ready before he allowed himself to relax a little. If the slayer had been just another then he wouldn't have even bothered leaving Sunnydale but he was concerned that the council claimed her to be stronger than Buffy. He didn't consider himself to be running away by leaving for L.A. he considered himself being cautious. It was near Dawn when he finished up and so he wearily headed up the stairs to their bedroom and to his waiting lover.

She stirred in her sleep, something wasn't right…she could feel something and it was out of place. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around at the room she was in. The Hyperion, that was what was wrong, she wasn't where she remembered being, in her dreams she was at His apartment lying on the bed with his body wrapped around hers. The same body that was still wrapped around hers, an arm thrown over her slim waist and a leg pushed between hers. Their bodies both damp from perspiration from the out of control sex they had when Angelus returned to her from working. She had wanted to see if she could fill her appetite of him and not still crave him afterwards, it hadn't worked. Even now she could feel her body humming where it touched his, her traitorous body that wouldn't listen to what her mind told it.  
She closed her eyes again attempting to fall asleep, to forget…but something was still wrong. Her eyes opened fully as she realised what it was she was feeling and she tried to move from his embrace to the end of the bed but he held her fast, halting her movements.  
"Let go." She commanded and he wasn't pleased.  
Growling he said, "No, go back to sleep." He'd had enough of her attitude for one day and all he wanted was to feel her warm supple body pressed to his as he slept.  
"I can't…she's here." He heard her whisper and he sat up quickly in bed.  
"The slayer." He stated but Buffy shook her head.  
"Layla." She replied and moved from the bed grabbing her silk night dress and quickly covering herself then rushing from the room.  
To say that Angelus was shocked was an understatement, obviously she had been watching them closer than he had thought and had heard of their problems so she had come back to reclaim Buffy and he'd be dammed if he'd let that happen.

Buffy ran to the top of the stairs and looked down; a number of male vampires were surrounding Layla and Olufemi in the centre of the lobby. One of the vampires was about to attack when Buffy screamed for them to stop and ran down the stairs and into the arms of Layla and Olufemi.  
"I should have never let him take you, your aura is a mess, you are under threat from a slayer and you have been taken prematurely from your friends and family. Angelus has a lot to answer for." Layla said as she stroked Buffy's hair in a soothing matter.  
"I'm protecting her." His stone cold voice rang out through the room startling everyone as he descended the stairs dressed in a pair of leather trousers, he was still buttoning up his crimson velvet shirt when he reached them. Buffy stayed by Layla's side angering him further but he fought to control the urge to rip her back into his arms. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a flat, uninviting tone.  
"I told you that we would be watching and we are not happy with the report with have been given by our contacts." Layla replied.  
Olufemi could be silent no longer, "We could feel her pain without even trying, some of it we expected when she was reunited with her kin but…today…" She trailed off as she remembered the ache they had both experienced all day long, their connection was weak from so far away but now that they were there it was magnified and they felt the emotions tearing Buffy apart from inside.  
"Of course she's been miserable today, we've had to leave her family to keep them safe, we have a small problem but by this time next week that problem will be eliminated and things will finally be able to get back to normal. Had you given me more time then you would have been told this in you're so called 'report'." He retorted, his anger rising in notches every second and the vimpiresses glared at him.  
"I'm sure. Anyway, if you don't mind we're quite drained after the journey here so we'd like to retire to our room." Layla said, not wanting to discuss anymore in front of an audience. She would speak with Buffy the following night, she had a lot to tell her and a lot to find out but it would be best done without Angelus present.  
"I'm sorry Layla, I just don't have the room for you, I'm sure you understand." Angelus said with a self satisfied smirk on his handsome face.  
"Well make room, we're not going anywhere." Olufemi growled at him and took a step forward as he growled back.  
Buffy could see that a fight was going to break out if she didn't do something fast, she was glad that Layla and Olufemi had arrived and wasn't willing to give up their presence just because Angelus was in an ill tempered mood. Leaving Layla's side she approached him and pressed her body to his, resting one hand on his chest she used the other to softly tilt his face down to look at her.  
"Please…let them stay. They can protect me better than anyone whilst you aren't here; you wouldn't risk my safety because of a grudge would you?" She knew that playing this card with him was risky, even more so because they had an audience and Angelus hated to be seen as someone who could be easily controlled, even if it was by his 'mate'. He looked back and forth between Buffy and the two vampiresses before fixing his gaze on Buffy and looking for any sign of deceit on her face.  
"Fine, but you come with me back to bed now I haven't finished with you." He said and pulled Buffy behind him as he started to mount the stairs. "Put them in a decent room far away from ours." He shouted over his shoulder to his guards before they disappeared along the hallway and into their bedroom. It was time to show Buffy who was the master and who she craved for…

Buffy learned that night what he could truly be like when he was angered, in the confines of their bedroom he taught her to crave the pain he could bestow upon her. He hurt her but still she moaned for him to give her the pleasure that he also brought forth in her body. He used various toys on her whilst she was handcuffed to the bed; her made brought her to pleasure over and over until she could take no more. He wanted her to scream for mercy to beg him and tell him that she was sorry for her betrayal by willingly allowing Layla to taste her flesh but she kept silent the whole time. The only time she gave away anything was when she sobbed as he kissed the red skin on her ass softly after he had spanked her with a wooden paddle.  
"You made me do this, you know that right?" he said later as he rocked her body in his arms, her sobs had now quieted to sniffles and she lay compliant in his arms. "You're mine." He whispered in her ear before he pulled her closer and drifted into the sleep of the dead.

By sunset the next evening there was no sign of her heavy beating, she woke to an empty bed and quickly showered before throwing on a denim skirt and a shirt. She found Layla and Olufemi in the kitchen making her something to eat, their effort was a touching gesture and she found that their food was edible despite not looking too appealing to the eye.  
"Where is he?" she asked once she'd eaten her food, they had sat in comfortable silence watching her eat having missed the sight for the past few days.  
"He's out, went to see some Lawyers at a firm in the centre of the city, he said he wouldn't be long." Olufemi replied.  
"Buffy, we need to talk with you, but not here, is there somewhere private we can go without prying ears?" Layla asked indicating to the guard that was standing outside the kitchen doorway. Buffy nodded and stood as they followed her from the kitchen and upstairs to her and Angelus' bedroom, the walked through the bedroom into the small adjoining sitting area and took seats on the soft leather couch. Buffy sat in silence waiting for them to talk first, she could tell that it was something immensely important that they wanted to speak with her about and her stomach was flipping all over the place as she waited. "Before we tell you, we want to know what's been bothering you so much lately that having Angelus by your side has done nothing to ease your pain." Layla prompted.  
She was quiet for a few minutes before speaking, trying to decide where to start. "It's because he's the cause of my pain that he can't help ease it, not all of my pain but the majority of it. It was a conversation I had with my mother that made me realise that I still even had any doubts about being with him. I knew in my heart that Angel would always be a part of me and that no matter how close me and Angelus grew, Angel would always be in my heart. I love him more than anything and I got so lost in my pain that I forgot that Angelus couldn't make up for what I'd lost when I lost Angel. I ran away in the beginning because I felt disgusted with myself for being with Angelus, I felt as though I'd betrayed Angel…and I had. Angelus may treat me well and give me everything I need but he's nothing like Angel, I learnt that first hand last night." Her tears were stinging the backs of her eyes but she fought for control to keep them hidden, crying wouldn't make the situation any better, she was in far too deep now to turn back. "Angelus is a soulless demon, he may lust for me but he'll never love me"  
"Is love all that important to you? He wants you as his mate, by his side forever and you will never want for anything again." Layla said, she needed to hear this from Buffy before making her decision.  
"I'll always want the one thing he can never give me…his love. I know that in some rare cases vampires are capable of the emotion but not him and I just don't know if his wanting me is going to be enough for me for the rest of my life." Everything went quiet for a few short moments before Layla spoke again as she reached over and took Buffy's hand in hers.  
"I may have a solution for you, the answer to all your problems but it will be a hard choice to make and the choice must be your own. You must keep this to yourself and not mention it to any other for if Angelus finds out then it will surely be the end of our truce and we may not be able to protect you from him." Layla said looking at Buffy to make sure that she understood what she was saying. Buffy nodded once and it was all it took for Layla to put forth her suggestion. "Since that night in the gardens when you told me your fears of returning home, Olufemi and I have been looking for a way to help ease your heartache. We believe that we have found a way to give you back that which you desire above all else…Angel." Buffy's eyes light up in amazement and confusion and hope. "It will not come without a price though; you will have to sacrifice Angelus, the demon inside Angel in order for him to return to you…as a mortal. He will not have the strength he has always possessed as both the demon and the ensouled vampire he will be simply a mortal and therefore he can die as a mortal would. Angel is not here to help make the decision regarding his future and so you must make it for the both of you. I want to warn you though that having Angel back will not solve all your problems, he will remember everything his demon has done as he did before. Do you think that he could live with that knowledge? That if he came back it would be worth it? You will still have the slayer at your heels and the council watching your every move. You must decide what it is you want to do and let us know by tomorrow sunset so that we can set things in motion." "That would be a great help." Angelus said from his position in the doorway.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Torn part 7

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Please?

"Don't look so glum Buff, this is good news." Angelus said as he walked into the room. When he had returned he sensed that she was upstairs with the vampiresses and rage had overtaken him that she would have gone into their bedroom. He had been relieved to find that she had taken them into their sitting area and they were simply talking battle plans. He had to admit that it would be worth suffering for a week with Layla and Olufemi living in their home if it brought about an alliance whilst battling with the new slayer. You could never have too many master vampires in one place when there was a threat; the slayer stood no chance now.  
"She's just worried that someone is going to get hurt." Layla replied before Buffy could say anything and give away her fear to him, and then he would know that something was wrong and that they hadn't been talking about the slayer and the council of watchers. "We have someone tracking the slayer and they are going to notify us the minute she heads for L.A. I believe our informant told us that at the moment she is with your childe William." Layla said.  
"No doubt torturing the whelp for information, wonder how long before he cracks, he never could hold out when the pain got too much." Angelus replied thoughtfully, wondering whether he should send Penn to rescue Spike.  
"On the contrary. It seems that your wayward childe was displeased with the attention you had been paying Buffy and took matters into his own hands. He informed the council that you had found Buffy as soon as he returned from the elders meeting, he then informed them of when you were arriving back in Sunnydale, told them that Buffy was taking her position as your mate and even gave them addresses and pictures of each and everyone of Buffy's kin. It was lucky that we were looking out for you my dear otherwise your friends and mother would be dead by now." Layla said, she saw Angelus' anger raising a notch at a time as she listed Williams numerous traitorous acts towards his sire. "To think that he was at your right hand for the elders meeting and betrayed you so soon after, it's such a pain when the ranks turn against you isn't it?" She was enjoying this way too much. "My friends?" she heard Buffy whisper, looking down she noticed how pale she was.  
"You don't need to worry, I have had them escorted to a safe location and they are all quite cared for." Layla said and turned her attention back to Angelus but where he had stood was void of his presence.

Layla and Olufemi left Buffy alone for the rest of the night to think through her decision, they could hear her mind working on the pros and cons of such an act and it was driving them to despair. Angelus didn't return that morning and Buffy's worry brought her into their room for some much needed comfort. . "What do you think she will choose to do?" Olufemi asked her sire as they lay awake, unable to fall asleep straight away.  
"I think she'll take up our offer and agree, I just hope that everything goes to plan because if something goes wrong then Angelus will be out of control." On that final note they lay awake worrying for a few more hours.

The next evening Angelus was still missing from the Hyperion, Buffy rose before both the other women and asked one of the guards where he was and was simply told that 'the master will be back in no time mistress, he said that if there was anything you need I should get it straight away so just let me know.' She nodded and walked off back to see if Layla had risen yet, she didn't manage to get to the bedroom before she spotted Olufemi walking along the hall.  
"Layla has sent me to find out your decision, do you want to go ahead?" she saw the determination in her eyes and knew instantly that Layla had been correct in her prediction.  
"I do. You're both sure that you can do this? I mean…really bring him back?" Buffy whispered in case anyone was listening. "We can, but we need to prepare. You'll have to give us the next few hours in peace so that we can get everything ready. We'll need some room to perform the spell and I don't think that any of these rooms are going to cut it. The only place big enough is the lobby but we'll need the sofa moving from the centre of the room. Do you think that you can make up an excuse and get it moved for us"  
"Sure, I'll do some training down there; It'll give me a chance to get rid of some tension. I haven't really worked out since I got back from Egypt plus it will take my mind off things. What time will you be ready?" Buffy asked, her muscles were so tense that someone would have been able to use them as guitar strings if they stretched them far enough.  
"We'll be ready just before midnight, where's Angelus? He needs to be in the lobby when we start." Olufemi asked, she hadn't sensed his presence in the hotel and hoped that he would be back in time.  
"Not sure, I did ask but they just said he would be back as soon as possible, I guess he's still sorting things out with the lawyers." Buffy replied getting worried.  
"It's alright; if he doesn't come back in time tonight then we can try tomorrow. Get things ready, I'll be down at just turned eleven to put the markings on the floor." Olufemi said and she turned back towards the bedroom.  
"What will we tell the guards?" Buffy asked but the only reply she received was to 'relax' before Olufemi disappeared into the bedroom leaving Buffy alone.  
Before heading into the lobby she changed into some training clothes and put on some trainers which she had managed to bring from her house without Angelus knowing. As she walked into the living the guards paid her little attention until she started rearranging the furniture, then one of them approached her.  
"Mistress is there something that I can do for you, why are you moving things around?" he asked.  
"I'm bored, Angelus has been out all day and I want to ease some tension so I'm going to train and I need the room. Wanna be my sparing partner?" she asked suggestively and the guard instantly took a step back. "Alright then, go guard outside the door whilst I'm training, I wouldn't want to get carried away and end up hurting someone." She said and continued to push the other chairs to the edge of the room. Doing some stretches to ease her muscles she worked her body throughout the room using every bit of space available to practice flips and routines. Feigning mock battles she moved around building up a sweat and unaware of the time that passed until she did an extremely impressive flip and someone clapped. She turned to see Olufemi standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling and clapping and she blushed slightly at being caught unaware.  
"You've been training hard Buffy, now it's time for you to have a short rest whilst I get this put down." She said and held up a clear jar of powder, as she began making a circle and symbols on the lobby floor of the Hyperion she explained to Buffy what she was doing. "The inner circle sets the pinpoint for the spell, Angelus will need to be inside it for us to start, the symbols inside the outer circle will allow only four beings to stand on the lobby floor, anyone else who steps inside will disintegrate immediately. It will allow us to finish the spell without any problems from interference. Once I've finished the symbols they will disappear until they are activated by Angelus stepping inside the inner circle." she finished the last one and the symbols glowed for a second before disappearing.  
"Who's the fourth person? I'm assuming it will be me, you and Layla…so who's the fourth?" Buffy asked.  
"Someone very close to Layla, someone with great power who will perform the spell, we will all aid him by allowing our essence to flow through him as an energy source and a link to Angelus. The spell calls for the mate and two vampires bonded to both Angelus and his mate. That would be me and Layla. Of course if we had more vampires then the spell would be stronger but we'll have to make do with what we have. Don't worry though, Layla is confident that this will work and that there will be no problems. Now that this is done I'd best go up and get Layla so that we can wait here until Angelus arrives. You carry on training sweet, it will provide a good distraction for when he arrives." She left Buffy in the lobby and headed upstairs to get Layla, they would not call for their aid, Aerias until the spell was in motion by Angelus' arrival within the sacred circle. Then once Aerias arrived they would be begin the transformation and bring back to Buffy her soul mate.

Time seemed to drag as she waited in the lobby with Layla and Olufemi for Angelus to arrive; they had twenty minutes left before they would have to give up and try the next night. The spell could only be performed in the hour after midnight when the veils that separated the living from the spirit world where at their weakest.  
Buffy had spent the whole night training and still she couldn't shake then tension that coursed through her body. She felt as though she had an endless supply of energy which would never deplete.

The doors to the Hyperion swung open and Angelus walked in stopping short of the main floor when he saw Buffy standing in the centre of the room with the furniture moved to the edges of the room.  
"What's going on? Why is everything moved?" he asked, taking a few steps forward to where she stood but not quite far enough to be inside the centre circle.  
"I was bored when you didn't come back so I moved everything to do some training, where have you been? You were out all night, I thought something might have happened." He voice wavered as she said the last words, voicing her concern for him.  
"Lover I'm touched…" he said as he closed the distance between them, stepping inside the circle. Black beams of magic rose from the floor in the shape of each marking and Angelus attempted to cross the threshold of the circle he was standing in only to find himself blocked by a barrier. "What the hell is going on!" he growled out and a number of guards rushed inside the room at the noise. Layla and Olufemi took their places on either side of Buffy and took hold of each of her hands as a third figure materialised on the opposite side of the circle.  
One of Angelus' guards stepped down onto the main lobby floor and instantly disintegrated, after watching the display the others stayed back knowing they were unable to help their boss.  
Aerias started to chant in an ancient long forgotten language, his words filling the air with a crackling electrifying power that hummed as he continued and the power grew stronger.  
Angelus' curses from inside the inner circle were barely recognisable as a wind picked up inside the room swirling around them. Buffy felt the power being slowly drained from her and going into the magic that circled the room, it took all her willpower not to turn and run as she felt the life being drained from her. It didn't hurt but she felt weak, as though she was floating and surrounded by warmth and light.

Angelus watched enraged as Buffy and the others stood around him, the amount of magic was making him sick to his stomach but the betrayal he felt from Buffy topped anything he'd ever experienced. After ten minutes of chanting he felt something stir in the air and white hot pain ripped through him, tearing him into pieces and brining him to his knees. He screamed in agony as he felt himself being torn apart, and prayed to hell that his earlier arrangements had not been in vain.  
Aerias finished the last words of the chant and opened his eyes as the spell took effect on Angelus. The soul he had called forth weaved its way through him, then through Layla and her childe and finally through Buffy then shot into the inner circle and into the captured vampire, all left to do now was let the magic take its course.  
Buffy opened her eyes when Aerias stopped chanting and watched as Angelus fell to his knees in pain, she was so weak that she too fell to the floor, Layla and Olufemi lowering themselves when they felt her body go limp and sink to the ground.  
Buffy struggled to keep conscious as she watched the soul fighting the demon; she was surprised when she saw Angel's body torn into two separate entities, lying huddled in a ball next to each other on the floor. Confusion took over in her mind, what was happening? This wasn't what was supposed to happen. She looked at Layla in question but the vampire simply shook her head, her own confusion on the out comings evident on her face.  
Aerias was confused for but a minute before he realised that his spell must have counteracted against one already set on the demon Angelus. The mixture of powerful magic had gone awry and instead of banishing the demon and bringing forth the soul in human form it had separated them making them two separate entities. He knew that Layla hadn't known about the magic which surrounded the demon otherwise she would have informed him and they might have tackled the problem. Either way he had done what he promised and there was little he could do now that the spell was complete. Looking at Layla he nodded and then disappeared.

Everyone waited to see which one would move first, the vampire guards still dared not to step down in case they would be destroyed and Buffy didn't have the energy to walk forward to see what had happened. Layla and Olufemi took it upon themselves to approach the two figures, they got within a meter before one of the figures moved and quickly darted up from the floor. Looking around the room his demon face snarling he settled his eyes on Buffy and before anyone knew what had happened he had hauled her from the floor and held her arms tightly as he supported her weight against his chest. "You bitch!" he roared at her and instantly Layla made to move towards them, "One more step Layla and I swear I'll break her neck like a twig." Angelus snarled then turned his attention back to Buffy. "I trusted you; I should have known better, you were going to sacrifice me for him, that weak, pathetic excuse for a vampire. I thought we had an understanding Buff, did I not give you everything you wanted, did you not find pleasure in my arms? Did I not protect your friends and family and do my best to protect you!" he was shouting so loud now that her ears were ringing.  
"He's human…everything I ever wanted…normal life." She managed to get out of her confused and tired mind. "I could be truly happy." Were her last words, hoping to make Angelus understand why she had done it.  
"I told you Buff, I warned you that I would never let you go, that you would always be mine and mine alone. You forced me to do this." He said and let go of her turning back toward where Layla and Olufemi stood on either side of Angel who was still lying on the floor in a heap unconscious. Angelus eyes showed bloody murder as he prowled forward ready to rip apart the soul version of himself.  
Buffy's body fell to the floor in exhaustion, "Layla, get him out of here…NOW!" she shouted and watched as Layla and Olufemi held on to Angel and then disappeared.  
Angelus roared in anger and quickly turned back to Buffy, he knew they would not leave her there to his wrath and there was no way he would allow them to take her from him. He stood behind Buffy and waited with a patience that eluded him, Olufemi appeared before him between himself and Buffy and before Buffy could utter her warning he ripped Olufemi's head from her body in one swift motion, the ashes falling to the floor blanketed Buffy's sobbing form.  
Barking out his orders to the minions surrounding the lobby, he dragged Buffy's now unconscious form from the floor and down into the hotel basement and chained her to the wall. He knew that if he stayed in that room with her he would likely loose control and kill her within minutes, she deserved more than that, she deserved hours of pain for her treachery. He backhanded her viciously across the face and stormed from the room, he needed a few hours to get his rage under control before he could begin teaching his traitorous little bitch a well deserved lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Torn part 8

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Please don't read if you are under 18

Feedback: Please guys, i've had loads of reads but hardley any feedback!

Back in Sunnydale Layla felt the pain rip through her as her childe turned to ash whilst trying to rescue Buffy from Angelus. She knew that something had gone wrong with the spell and now Buffy was stuck in L.A. with Him. She was both saddened and angered by the loss of her favoured childe and swore that she would rescue Buffy and put an end to Angelus once and for all.  
The Scooby gang assembled around the vampire and Angel in the centre of the living room, all of them but Giles was ignorant to her identity and they looked instantly to him for confirmation.  
Giles ignored them all sensing that something was wrong, he didn't know what had happened in L.A. but it was definitely good news. He took a few steps towards the female vampire, not wanting to startle her. "Layla?" he said, trying to get her attention.  
It took her a couple of minutes to realise that she had an audience and she didn't hear Buffy's father figure speak to her at first until he attentively touched her shoulder and she darted backwards. "There's been a problem in L.A. Buffy is in trouble and I'm not sure what we should do right now." Layla said thoughtfully.  
"Tell me everything." Giles said, both needing and dreading hearing her story.  
"First we need to get Angel somewhere comfy, is there a bed he can rest in for a while until he wakes?" Layla said and Giles nodded indicating for Xander to help him lift Angel and carry him into Giles room. When they returned they all took seats in the living room and Layla explained everything that had happened since her and Olufemi arrived in L.A.  
When she had finished telling them all what had happened they were all silent for a few moments until Xander jumped up from his position on the floor and started to pace.  
"We need to go to L.A. now and save her, maybe we can get the other slayer to help. Tell her what's happened and ask her to help us rescue Buffy, and then once Buffy's safe she can have free range on Angelus." Xander mulled over the idea and looked to Giles for his opinion but it was Layla who spoke.  
"You are right, we do need to rescue Buffy but 'm not sure that is the way to go about it. For one we don't know whether we can trust this new slayer, the council have likely already turned her against Buffy and all of you. She might not listen to reason if all things are black and white in her eyes the way they are to the watchers. There is also the problem that we don't know how stable Angelus is right now, in his eyes he's been betrayed in the worst way possible by Buffy and I doubt that anything she can do now will redeem herself in his eyes. I fear that he will resort to his basic vampire nature and simply…" Layla trailed off not wanting to put into words what she was thinking.  
"But he's taken care of her since she's been back and he searched so long for her, I don't think that he would take her life so easily. He'll punish her, make her beg him before he's through but I don't think he'll kill her." Willow said, not even willing to see Buffy's death as an option. "Is there any way that we can get into the Hyperion unnoticed? Any magical way that you can sense Buffy and see what's going on inside without being seen in return?" Willow asked Layla, she was still a beginner and couldn't fathom the extents of magic which this ancient vampire had at her disposal.  
"There is yes but that's not the problem, the problem is that by now Angelus will have some sort of magical protection barrier around the hotel, he's not stupid by any means and he will have instantly called in people to protect him from intruders. I have an idea which will allow us to see what protection he had and then we can decide from there how best to proceed. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do at the moment but hope that what Willow thinks is true"  
Everyone's faces were full of gloom as Layla got up and left them to go into one of the private rooms so that she could contact Aerias again and ask for his help.  
Back at the Hyperion a lone figure lurked outside the hotel grounds watching as the various numbers of vampires came to and froe from inside, some making outside perimeter checks and others leaving the premises to return an hour later with more demons. In the short time that he had been in L.A. Angelus had gathered together an impressive army to guard his home and Faith admired his leadership and quick thinking but it wouldn't be enough to save him from her. She had a mission and she wouldn't let a thousand vampires come between her stake and Angelus' heart. She had sworn on her parent's life that she would complete the task appointed her by the watchers council and that's exactly what she would do. No vampire or vampires whore would stand in her way, she had been warned by the council that Buffy Summers was an exceptional slayer but she had turned her back on the cause when she fell in love with a vampire and now no matter what, Faith would put and end to his life and if need be, hers too. She had been watching the place since she arrived just after midnight and had seen many demons come and go but she still hadn't seen any sign that either Angelus or Buffy were inside the hotel. The only way she would find out would be to get closer but she had to do so without causing any casualties that would inform Angelus of her arrival. She didn't want him to know she was there until she was ready.  
Throwing a stone to distract the guard she waited for him to pass from view and then she crept as close to the glass doors as she dared to venture. She could see a number of demons gathered in what seemed to be the hotel lobby. She saw no sign of the other slayer but she did notice that standing at the centre of attention was Angelus...and he looked mightily pissed off. She heard the sound of the guard returning and so she moved back amongst the foliage to hide whilst he took up his position again. At least she knew now that Angelus was in there. Soon she would be able to make an attack, once she knew the layout of the building better and where Angelus' private quarters were she would make her move…it wouldn't be long now.

Buffy looked around the room for the hundredth time for a weapon or anything that could free her from her bonds. She'd found nothing within her reach and didn't like what she had found waiting in the room. It seemed as though Angelus had had the room kitted out to be his own personal torture chamber, equipped with torture tools and all. She shuddered to think what he might do to her down here, she should have known that something would go wrong, she should have been prepared but the energy that was taken from her by the spell had weakened her considerably and all she wanted to do was fall into a blissful sleep. Unfortunately she didn't have long before Angelus would return to punish her for her betrayal, if she didn't have so much to live for then she might have welcomed sleeps grasps but she had to free herself and return to Angel, she didn't know how long she had already been out of it. She mourned deeply for the loss of Olufemi and knew that Layla must need her support right now but it was not the time to break down and weep for lost ones, now was the time for action and she had been docile for way too long. She felt the part of herself that she'd tried so hard to bury spring to life, the part of her that had broken and disappeared leaving a shell of her former self. The part of her that she had once embraced and come to be proud of before she lost herself in darkness, the slayer that told her not to give in, not to forfeit to a demon any more, not when she had everything she ever wanted within her grasp. With that final thought she put all her strength into pulling against the chains and tearing them along with the brick from the wall. Free from the wall but still with chains hanging from her wrists she rushed about the room trying to find another way out but there were only two ways to leave that room, one way was locked and the other way was through Angelus. She used one of the metal rods that was hanging on the door to wedge beneath the metal pad lock and used it as a lever to break the lock. The lock snapped free and she tossed the metal rod aside and reached forward to open the manhole but was thrown aside by a strong blow to her head, when she looked up she saw Angelus towering above her in anger.  
"Well I have to give it to you Buff, I didn't think you'd have the strength to break the chains after your little magical interlude earlier. I thought by now that you'd be in the land of dreams with your precious Angel. Guess I underestimated you. I really should have had the chains magically bound though, but then again, the only time I thought you'd be in them was when we'd be playing a nice little game, I hadn't counted on you being a traitorous little bitch!" he screamed the last remark at her and pulled her up from the floor by her hair. "We're going to have so much fun Buff…why would you try to leave now, just when things were getting interesting"  
"I'm actually kinda bored, thought I'd go home to my honey and come back later when we're all rested up and happy." She retorted and Angelus laughed at her remark.  
"You know I've missed this, the snide comments, puns and all, really! You were so pathetic before; you must have really done a number on yourself. Although I can't say that I didn't enjoy you being my little whore whenever I wanted, I did miss the fighting and bickering"  
"Yeah well, I've come to my senses recently and realised that I might not be the same person I was when I left but I'm still the slayer." She replied defiantly growing more confident each second. She knew that she was in for a hell of a punishment but she didn't think for one second that he would try to take her life, despite the fact that she had betrayed him he had spent far too much effort to find her and keep her to simply take her life over one betrayal. Although she didn't like the look in his eyes, he seemed to have a madness swimming there that made her nervous but she wouldn't show him her fear if she could help it. He would love that, to have her begging for mercy at his hands, if she gave in now then she would be at his mercy forever and she would never see Angel or be able to have the future she so longed for in his arms.  
"You're thinking about him again aren't you? How many times will I have to tell you this Buff before it reaches to your small incompetent brain…you-are-mine." He punctuated each word sharply then took hold of her left hand and held it up before them both. "See this, this tells you and everyone else who you belong to Buff, to me. You can never take it off, only I can do that and I'll never- ever take it off because to do that would mean that I'd give you up. I have been naive though, I thought that you returning to me had taken away all the doubts you had when you first left but I was wrong and I never saw it coming. It was careless of me but I've learnt from it and I won't make the same mistake again. Despite your betrayal I still want you as my mate and so I'll simply have to discipline you until you know your place. I don't want to diminish this fire that you've suddenly found Buff but you are mine and you will be the perfect mate. I've decided that in a couple of years I'll turn you, you've still got some growing up to do yet but once that time comes I'll make you mine for eternity." He smiled at the thought of having her with him always. He would miss her searing heat, the way she warmed his cold body at night when he held her close but it was a small price to pay to have her with him forever.  
"That's never going to happen, I'll kill myself before I'd let you turn me." She spat back at him and he smiled nastily at her.  
"Would you have killed Layla and Olufemi too? Did you know that they planned to turn you on your Birthday in front of every order that was gathered there that night? If it hadn't been for me you would likely already be a demon by now Buff." He said smiling at the shock that was on her face.  
She quickly recovered from the shock of what he had said, "They would have given me a choice, unlike you they never forced anything upon me when I wasn't ready." She threw back, glancing at the door from where he must have appeared, wondering if she could somehow knock him out and escape through the door. She'd have no problems dispensing his guards she was sure.  
"Don't bother Buff, never gonna happen. I've increased the number of guards and anyway you'd never even make it to the top of the stairs before I caught you. See? I know your every thought, I know you better than you know yourself and I know you still want me as badly as I want you." He said smiling as his hand glided down her body to cup her rear and pull her close up against his chest.  
"What ever we had is over now, I've come to my senses and realised that I could never be with you for the rest of my life, you're evil"  
"Never said I wasn't Buff but that didn't stop you moaning my name whilst I plunged in and out of you, it didn't stop you begging for more of me and telling me to never stop touching you. If you're a good girl I might just let you come up to my room and be naughty, I haven't had you in a while and being this close and smelling you…" he buried his head deep in her hair taking in her scent. "God you make me so hard Buff"  
Buffy moved her head slightly so that her lips were by his ear and whispered to him, "Angelus…the only chance you're ever going to have with me again is if I'm unconscious." Angelus roared in anger and threw her back against the wall, Buffy hit her head hard and her body fell to the floor in a heap as her mind slipped from reality in to a world where only she and her Angel existed.  
"Unconscious huh? I'll show you how you just how badly you still want me Buff, before the end of the day you'll be begging me to give you release from both pain and pleasure." He scooped her limp body up into his arms and carried her up the stairs and into the lobby, barking orders for someone to get him the warlock and send him to his bedroom straight away. He was going to give Buffy her first lesson and he expected to fully enjoy it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Torn Part 9

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: Don't read if you are under 18

Feedback: Yes please, it's fuel for the brain!

Angel woke to find himself in an unfamiliar room, glancing around he saw that he was by himself and lay still for a moment trying to remember what had happened and how he had gotten where he was. Memories came rushing back to him of the past few years and he cringed in pain over what he had done whilst Angelus was in control. Then he thought of Buffy and his most recent memories appeared before him. Anger and worry made him jump from the bed but his legs weren't ready for the sudden movement and they gave way beneath him sending him to the floor, knocking over the bedside table on his way down. Giles and the others heard the noise and came rushing into Angel's room finding him on the floor. "Giles…we have to help Buffy." He said in a desperate plea as Giles and Xander helped him up from the floor and waited until he was steady enough to stand on his own.  
"I know, we're waiting for news from Layla before we make any plans." Giles replied taking a step back and observing the young man whose heart now beat rapidly beneath his chest.  
"Angel….will he kill her? If anyone knows what is going through Angelus' mind then it's you" Willow asked in such a small voice that he hardly heard her.  
He thought about it for a few minutes, everyone in the room silent as they watched the emotions run over his face, something that was new and strange to both them and Angel.  
"For now she's safe, he's angry but not angry enough to kill her but if she pushes him too far then I can't say what he'll do. Where's Layla? We need to know what she's found out"  
"I'm here, everyone come back into the lounge, I have a plan." Layla said and they all followed her to the table where a map was laid out on a dress.  
"Is that one of Buffy's dresses?" Willow asked as she looked more closely at the map, it seemed to be a map of two of the floors of what she assumed was the Hyperion. There were small moving black dots around the edge of the hotel and inside and there were three coloured dots inside, two of which were in one room and one which was making it's way towards them.  
"It's one of hers that we kept in Egypt; I conjured it so that Aeries could perform the spell to create this map. The coloured marks are aura's, the black marks are Angelus' guards…he's increased the number of guards by half since I left and there's stil more arriving every minute. The white mark is Buffy and the red mark is Angelus." Layla said looking at their positioning.  
"Who is the blue mark?" asked Giles watching as it made it's way into the same room as Buffy and Angelus.  
"It's a warlock named Recotrvok, a very old and powerful magician who seems to be at Angelus' beck and call. If it weren't for Aerias than we'd have no hope even getting inside the Hyperion undetected. We're going to try to do this the quiet, quick way to try and avoid more casualties than needed. I can't teleport into the building any longer, Recotrvok will have seen to that detail. We'll enter here and I'll put these guards into a semi conscious state so it won't cause the same alarm it would if we simply killed them. This will give us time to get inside then Aerias and I will take care of the other guards, Aerias will locate Recotrvok and keep him busy whilst Angel and I make our way upstairs to Buffy. Willow, you're going to be in the lobby keeping the spell going to immobilise the guards, Xander and Giles will be with you to protect you in case anything goes wrong. Everyone clear?" Layla asked, looking toward Willow she noted the worried look on the young girls face. "Don't fear Willow, I can sense the power and potential in you, you'll do fine, we'll run through things now." Layla said.  
"Wait, what's happening?" Xander asked as he watched the map, a blue glow was surrounding Buffy whilst Angelus stood nearby waiting.  
"It seems as though the warlock is performing some kind of spell…" Layla said as she watched as the light dies out and the warlock left.  
"Angel?" Willow asked as she saw him wince, "Do you know what's happened"  
"There were a set of chains behind the bed that Buffy didn't know about, he'd intended to introduce her slowly but…anyway, he hadn't had chance to have the chains magically enhanced yet so I imagine that's what he's just done"  
"Are you saying he's just chained her to the bed? In his bedroom?" Willow replied, a large lump forming in her throat making it hard for her to breath. Angel simply nodded and slumped into one of the chairs around the table, thoughts running through his head of what Angelus planned to do to Buffy.  
"Alright everyone, this only makes things more urgent so everyone stop sulking and get ready, Willow, come with me"  
"Wait! Who's that?" Xander asked as he watched as another white mark entered the map and hovered on the outskirts of the Hyperion.  
Layla came back and looked at the map, "Judging by the colour of the mark I'd say it's the other slayer, only pure beings have a white aura so it must be her. It looks like she's just watching them for the moment, I don't think she's going to make her move just yet, and there are too many demons there for her to charge in alone." "She must have headed straight to L.A. after trashing the mansion, so someone must have told her of Angelus' plans. Angelus may well have sent word for Penn to start searching the town for us so we should all be on guard." Angel said.  
"Aerias will be back shortly and then we will teleport everyone to a location a mile away from the hotel so they don't track us. We'll go on foot to the hotel and then set things in motion, now we haven't got much time so if there's anything you need then get yourselves ready, Willow and I will be back shortly. Where is Buffy's mother?" Layla asked before they left.  
"She's been sleeping in one of the bedrooms for the past hour or so, she was exhausted and hadn't slept since she got here." Giles replied.  
"Good, leave her there, its best that she isn't with us for this, I want only able fighters, those who know the dangers." With that Layla left the room and Willow followed.  
Meanwhile at the Hyperion…  
Angelus watched as Buffy lay unconscious on their bed, he was using this time to try and calm himself so that he wouldn't do something rash when she awoke. He loved that she seemed to have found her spirit again but as before it tried his patience to the point of breaking and that was something he couldn't afford if he were to succeed with both her and building his empire. She lay chained by her wrists to the wall behind their bed; he had decided to leave her legs untied thinking that she couldn't really do much to him in the way of danger with simply her legs. He had placed her above the covers fully clothed until she woke up, then he planned to have his way with her.  
He expected that she would fight him at first but he knew her body better than she did and she wouldn't be able to resist him once he was buried deeply within her small hot body. The thought alone made him painfully hard and so he brought his thoughts back to his other plans.  
He had contacted Penn and told his childe to send out search parties for both Spike and Drusilla and the Scooby gang and to take them all and lock them up until he gave further instructions. He hadn't yet decided what to do with her friends and family, perhaps if she continued to fight him he might turn Willow or kill Xander to give her some motivation. She deserved to be punished anyway so he might just kill Xander anyway; he never had liked the boy, even while the soul was in control.  
His thoughts drifted to Layla, oh what fun he would have torturing her, he'd make her regret that she ever laid eyes on Buffy. He would wipe every memory from her mind of Buffy so that all she could see or think about was pain which he caused her. It had felt so good to dust Olufemi but he did regret that she had gotten away with a quick merciful death when he would have liked to play with her a little first. He wouldn't make that mistake with Layla, he would control his temper and perform like the master that he was, not a fledgling incapable of control. Yes…he had big plans for Layla and he might just have Buffy watch, it might serve to let her know what would happen to anyone who touched what was his, especially Angel. Just the thought that the soul was back made his skin itch with annoyance and the fact that he was still around and not trapped in the body like usual did little to comfort him. He thought back to what Buffy had said earlier, that Angel was human. If that was so then he posed little trouble to Angelus, he could snap his neck within a second if need be. He wouldn't underestimate the Scooby gang when they were all together though, he had done that countless times. They had learned from Buffy over the years and were cunning despite their lack of physical strength they had overcome numbers of demons, plus with Layla by their side they were a formidable enemy. He knew that they would come sooner or later, not a single one of them would think twice about risking their lives to save Buffy from him and he couldn't wait until they stepped into his trap. They would be unsuspecting and unprepared and that would be their downfall.  
Buffy moaned on the bed brining him from his thoughts and gaining his full attention, he waited patiently whilst she looked around and seemed to relax for a second before tensing up and searching the room until she found him. She attempted to get up before realising that once again she was confined by chains. She tried pulling on them as hard as she could and he sat saying nothing, waiting for the good part where she realised she couldn't break them and accepted defeat. It didn't take long and he felt a small thrill at her first failure and his first victory.  
"You had the chains strengthened." She stated when she finally stopped pulling; she stared up at the ceiling not wanting to see the smirk she knew was plastered on his handsome face.  
"They're unbreakable, so pulling on them will only hurt you, I haven't had chance to have them lined on the cuffs yet, not that you deserve that small courtesy but since I don't want you ruined…" he didn't move from the chair, making her wait for what was to come next.  
"What do you think is going to happen here Angelus? You know that Angel and Layla will come for me; they won't leave me here with you." She said, still not willing to look at his face.  
"I'm counting on it Buff. I know they'll be here shortly and then once they are all my prisoners I'm going to torture them one by one…and you're going to watch me do it. I was thinking we'd save Angel for the last, you know 'always save the best for last'. I wonder how long I can make his torture last? I haven't really had time to practice in the last few years so I might be a bit rusty, might even be a short a time as a couple of months. What do you think?" He smiled as he stood from his chair and walked over to the side of the bed.  
"Layla would never let that happen, she's stronger than you, she has ways. She could be in and out of here with me before you even noticed that anything was wrong. Extra guards aren't going to help save you, you killed Olufemi, she's been Layla's favoured childe for centuries and you killed her. She'll be out for your blood and nothing will stand in her way." Buffy challenged, she knew that Angelus wasn't stupid; he wouldn't simply let Layla take her without one hell of a fight.  
"Tsk tsk lover. You give me little credit; you think that I'd be foolish enough to think a few extra guards would be able to stop her? I've done my research Buff, I know her weakness and I'm well prepared. I'm actually looking forward to their arrival, it promises to be most interesting, although not half as interesting as having you chained to my bed." He ran his hand over her cheek in a gentle gestured that belied the anger burning in his eyes.  
Buffy flinched from his touch, her mind in control trying to find any way out of this. She knew that he would hurt her; he was a master of pain and torture and would devise all his vampire cravings upon her body before the day was out, and then he would do the same again and again, day after day.  
"Let me give you some advice Buff." He said whispering into her ear. "Don't fight me, you can't win. I'll be much more lenient with you if you just say you're sorry and surrender. I wouldn't want to squash this new found fire of yours but I do expect you to be an acceptable mate and for that I need to be able to trust you. You really hurt my feelings when you betrayed me like that Buff." "You don't have feelings, you're a vampire." She spat out the word like it was the most detestable thing she'd ever heard but he knew better. She couldn't detest him, she may be angry at him for ruining her happy ever after but her body could never despise his touch.  
"Alright then, you really pissed me off…better? You know I really thought things were going well, except for that pest of a slayer." He said waving his hand and dismissing the thought quickly. "You had me fooled, when exactly did you and Layla plan all this? Really I'm curious"  
"What does it matter? It's done now, although it didn't work out as it was supposed to." She muttered getting tired of the conversation.  
"Oh, you mean that instead of splitting us in two you intended on killing me and bringing your precious human Angel forth so that you could have your happy ever after, am I right?" She didn't answer him in anyway but she didn't have to, he knew the answer to his question. "Bet you were all shocked when we split into two entities then? That must have really stuffed up your plans; I knew that getting that protection spell was worth the price." Leaning down closer to her he took hold of her chin turning her to face him. "After my first encounter with Layla I knew that I could never again be unprepared for her so I took out 'magical life insurance' on myself. Best thing I'd done in a long time, if I hadn't done that then your little ritual would have sent me to hell and I wouldn't be here to take my revenge. Anyway, I've had enough talking to last me a while, I think it's time we got down to business don't you?" he let go of her chin and moved over to the chair he had been sitting on. Reaching down he picked up a bag and placed it at the bottom of the bed so that she could see the item he pulled out. He was satisfied with her gasp of shock when she saw what he held in his hands. "What do you think you deserve Buff? Ten or twenty lashes for your betrayal?" he slid the long leather whip through his fingers as he moved to the side of the bed and flipped her over onto her back. He ripped her clothing from her body until she was lying naked on the bed, the chains crossed above her head pulled tighter by the twist. She attempted to kick out with her legs a couple of times, managing to cause him slight pain when her foot connected once with his groin.  
"If you're not going to be a good girl and accept your punishment Buff I'm just going to have secure your legs." Angelus said through a hiss of pain as he went back to his bag and retrieved another set of cuffs which were also magically enhanced. He made quick work of securing her legs spread eagle to the bottom bed posts. He watched as she jerked and struggled against her restraints for a while until he got tired and brought the whip down harshly against her back drawing a fine line of blood. He hadn't hit her hard enough that it would scar, he just wanted to warn her. He wasn't intending on scarring her beautiful body but she needed punishing and he had found the whip to be an effective tool. At his first stroke her body tensed and she bit her lip hard to keep from crying out at the pain, she tasted the coppery tang of blood fill her mouth from her split lip and she felt the warm liquid slide down her back from the whip lash before Angelus leaned forward and licked it from her skin. "According to your earlier statement you're still the slayer so act like one, stop squirming and take your punishment like a slayer." He stood up and she stayed absolutely still on the bed preparing herself for his next blow. By the time the tenth blow had hit her skin she was seeing stars, he hadn't broke through her skin since the first hit but she could imagine the red lines that now decorated her back, ass and thighs. "That was punishment, now we'll move on to the lesson." She faintly heard him say as she let a sigh of relief escape that he had stopped his vicious assault. "Who's your master Buff?" her body tensed with the question, she knew what answer he wanted and she knew that the answer wouldn't save her from further punishments but it might make him give her a break right now. Could she do it though? Could she answer and convince him that she meant it when she would be lying? "Tick tock Buff." She heard him say as he gave the whip a flick and she heard it crack. 'I can't give in to him, not again' she thought as she weighed the options, 'I'm a slayer, I can take this.  
"Angelus?" she whispered her throat suddenly dry and sore despite her lack of screaming. He leaned forward so that he could hear her softly spoken answer, he would accept a whisper at first but before the night was out he would have her screaming his name, letting every vampire and demon alike in the building know to whom she belonged. He leaned in slightly closer as she turned her face towards him and smiled. "Go to hell De-mon!" she spat in his face and he reared back from her and roared in anger then brought his whip down twice more and asked her again.  
"Who's your master Buff?" he shouted, but her answer was still the same and his lesson continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Torn part 10

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Warnings: NC-17 Please don't read if you are below this age

Feedback: Please?

In Sunnydale…  
When Layla and Willow came out from one of the bedrooms everyone immediately stood up and faced them ready to go. Xander looked at Willow and was immediately worried, rushing towards his friend and waving his hand in front of her face until she took hold of it and put it back to his side.  
"What the hell have you done to her?" he shouted at Layla, not caring that the woman he was yelling at was an ancient vampire capable of killing him with a single thought.  
"Xander I'm fine, better than fine – I feel great, powerful." Willow said in her normal voice, Xander would have accepted her words had her eyes not been clouded completely white and her hair not been blonde.  
He looked to Layla who was smiling at Willows remark. "What have you done?" he asked again and she turned her attention to the young man in front of her.  
"I gave her magic, good magic so that she can keep the spell going. She's a natural witch but without time and experience she is still weak, I've just, moved things along for her. I'll put everything back to normal afterwards and she'll be fine. Its better that she tastes power this way, there's no chance of her becoming addicted as it's pure good magic." Layla said stroking Willows hair.  
"Look we haven't got time for this, if Willows going to be fine then can we please get going?" Angel said in agitation. "Yes, everyone gather in a circle." Layla said and she joined them and instructed everyone to take each others hands. "Now, close your eyes and don't let go until I say." She said and chanted a small phrase. Within a matter of moments she told them to open their eyes and they found themselves in a back street in L.A. Giles and Xander fell to the floor whilst Angel swayed a little. Layla and Willow seemed unaffected by the transportation and they waited until everyone had regained their composure. A fourth person stood outside their circle, he was a middle aged man and would have looked completely human were it not for the blackness of his eyes. His were the complete opposite to Willows who were pure white and his focus was completely on her. Layla smiled as she looked at the form Aerias had chosen to take, it was one of his more attractive ones and she wondered what his original form had been. When she had first met him he had been in the form of a young buy, no more than ten years old but she had realised within seconds that he was much older than he seemed. She knew that he would take a liking to Willow as soon as she saw the young witch and it seemed that she had been right.  
He held out his hand to Willow and she walked forward and placed her hand in his, the others looked unsurely at the newcomer but followed in silence as they made their way toward the Hyperion.

Faith continued to watch the hotel from her hiding place; she was ready to make her move. One of Angelus' childe had been very helpful in providing her with information on his whereabouts in L.A. and his most recent phone call on her cell had given her the final information she needed…the location of Angelus' whereabouts within the hotel and numbers of guards. She knew that he was the one to contact the council when Angelus had found Buffy but to her all demons should be killed and she hadn't wasted anytime in trying to eliminate him when she found him at the mansion on Crawford street. He had tried to talk his way out of it and in a way had managed to succeed. He had given her information of Angelus' plans, locations of places they might have been within Sunnydale and the address of the hotel she now stood in front of.  
She had been around to the various addresses in Sunnydale but all of the residences had been vacated and so she had simply made her way back to the mansion to threaten him once more.  
"Listen Ducks, I gave you all the right addresses, there isn't anywhere else they could be unless they have left Sunnydale. Why don't you go to the address I gave you in L.A. and I'll get hold of one of my informants there. I'll get him to work for Angelus and then he can call me with inside details that I'll pass on to you." Said Spike, he wanted things back to normal and the only way to do that was to have Buffy or Angelus out of the picture, he didn't really care which one of them died. Faith walked closer to him and pressed her stake sharply into his chest, "If you're playing me, vampire, I'll be back for you. I'll hunt you to the end of the world and dance in your ashes, we clear"  
"Crystal pet." Spike replied and watched as she left, what was it was slayers and attitudes?  
Setting up her crossbow she fired at the lone guard by the window, his body turning to ash instantly. Moving around the perimeter she made short work of the guards until there were none left. She peered in through the windows of the back doors and made a quick count of the number inside, she counted thirty two in the main lobby, mostly vampires but there were three hackler demons and what seemed to be an old man. If it weren't for Spike's help then she might have made a great error and thought the old man to be harmless. The freezing potion she had acquired with the help of the council had come at a great price but as she wasn't paying she didn't really care, as long as it kept the warlock out of her way long enough for her to get past the demons and kill Angelus and possibly Buffy then she was happy. The council had given her strict orders not to even bother trying to help Buffy but Faith wasn't going to just give up on her sister slayer without trying to save her first. If Buffy fought her then she would be left with little choice but to kill her, she was hoping it wouldn't come to that. 'Focus Faith' she chided herself and shifted her attention back to the warlock who was no where in sight. 'Damn' she thought, now she wouldn't know which way to expect him to come from once she attacked.  
Faiths body dropped to the floor in an unconscious heap , the warlock smiled from above her at the light blue powder mixed in her hair. A simple sleeping powder was all it had taken to knock the girl out, he had felt her watching for days now but had waited for her to make the first move. He called one of the guards and got him to carry the slayer upstairs to Angelus' room, they knocked on the door and heard a scream before the sound of heavy footsteps approached the door and it was nearly pulled off its hinges by Angelus.  
"What!" He bellowed at them, not pleased that his session with Buffy had been interrupted.  
"The slayer." Recotrvok replied and gestured toward the unconscious girl, "What would you like me to do with her?" "Bring her in here and magic or whatever some chains opposite the bed, Buffy isn't learning her lesson, she needs some motivation." Angelus replied and moved aside to let them in the room. Recotrvok waved a hand towards the wall and two sets of chains appeared opposite the bed, the vampire hauled the girl against the wall and attached her wrists and legs to the chains. When he was finished he made the mistake of looking at Buffy lying on the bed, it was too tempting, the smell of her blood and tears mixed in the air.  
Angelus walked over to the nightstand and picked up his small hand blade, walking back over to the vampire he plunged the knife into both of his eyes blinding him. "No one looks at my mate without my permission understood!" He shouted and the demon managed to nod despite his moans of agony, he backed out of the room and Recotrvok followed closing the door behind them.  
"Where are all the guards?" Angel whispered to Layla as they stood outside the Hyperion.  
"Something has happened recently, vampire ash surrounds the exterior, I believe that the slayer has attempted her attack and been captured. There seems to be the essence of two slayers in the upstairs room now, plus that of the vampire Angelus. "Said Aeries. "The warlock is on his way back to the lobby, we should make our move now." Willow said and everyone moved forward towards the doors of the hotel.  
"Wake up Buff, we have a visitor." Angelus crooned as he sprinkled some of the healing powder over her abused skin. She had fainted from his last blow and he wanted her awake so he had to diminish her pain. There were ointments that he could have used but the powder was strong and worked quickly to numb the pain, he had used it often over the years when torturing people, it helped to keep them alive longer so that he could draw out his fun.  
Untying Buffys legs he flipped her over on the bed so that she could see the other Slayer, "This is your sister slayer Buff, what do you think?" "What did you do to her?" she asked, the powder having numbed her pain enough for her to think clearly. The other girl didn't look in bad shape but she was unconscious none the less.  
"Nothing, she's just sleeping. I thought we could play with her a little. Your own pain wasn't working so I thought we'd try putting her in some pain and see if that changes your mind on the whole issue of 'who your master is'." Angelus said laughing and then walked over to Faith and waved something beneath her noise which roused the girl.  
"You sick bastard! You're not man enough to take me on your own; you have to bring innocent pawns into our game? Oh wait if forgot, you're not a man you're a fifthly disgusting demon." Buffy shouted from the bed, her head raised on the pillows so she could easily see what was happening.  
"Damn it Buffy if you don't stop speaking to me like that we'll go another round with the whip, now shut the hell up!" Angelus shouted, his temper rising again at her vipers tongue.  
"Welcome back Buffy, I knew that a sister slayer could never be turned completely evil, glad to know you're back on my side." Faith said, she knew that the scene in front of her didn't look good but surely two slayers against one vampire would be easy playing.  
"Whilst you two are doing the slayer bonding thing, I think you seem to forget who is chained up here. Certainly isn't me, you know, over the years"  
"Oh please spare us the history lesson." Faith drawled cutting Angelus off in mid sentence.  
"No you'll like this one, really, it involves both of you. Anyway as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Over the years I killed a number of slayers and each one tasted different, Buff was the sweetest though, the power running through her blood is amazing, it's like…the greatest high anyone can ever experience. The council have been spreading rumours about you," he said pointing to Faith and leaning against the wall next to her. "They say that you're as powerful as Buffy and if that's true then I'm guessing you must taste just as good as she does." His face morphed to that of his demon and Faith and Buffy both struggled against their bonds knowing what Angelus was about to do. He grabbed a fist full of Faiths hair and savagely bit into her neck taking long deep mouthfuls of her blood until she stopped struggling and hung limply from her chains. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and smiled, "Nope, not half the power." He declared.

Downstairs Aerias was in the middle of a magical war, he was trying to protect Willow from Recotrvok's magic. Willow was holding all the Guards at bay whilst Layla and Angel went upstairs after Buffy, Giles and Xander were making quick work of killing the incapacitated demons. Before they had killed ten of them the door to the basement was thrown open and a hoard of other demons came rushing through.  
"Xander, Giles!" Willow shouted as she attempted to incorporate the newcomers into her spells web but was struggling with the mass amount of demons that were spilling through the threshold. "There's too many!" Xander shouted as he and Giles fought for their lives against demons of all sorts.  
"Giles!" Willow shouted as a demon lunged his sword through Giles chest, he bent over in agony and collapsed to the floor, a flock of demons surrounded him blocking him from her view.  
"Willow…look out!" Aerias shouted as he saw her magic fail because of her distress and a group of demons charged at her.

Angelus walked away from Faith and went over to the bag at the bottom of the bed, he pulled out the remaining few items and set them to the side. "So many…which to use first." He muttered to himself.  
"Don't do this Angelus…let her go and I'll do what ever you want, you have my word." Buffy pleaded, not willing to let both of them suffer if she could help it.  
"See, now this is what I mean, you're always so willing to sacrifice yourself to save another, a doubt she would show you the same courtesy. And do you really think that I'm going to let her go? She'd be back once she'd had time to regroup and maybe that time I wouldn't be prepared. The only thing you can do is to shorten her suffering. Pledge in blood that you are mine, that you will never betray me again or try to run away or kill yourself and I'll make her death quick and painless. Say it Buffy now, say it to me and then we'll declare it to the world. Tell me." He urged her.  
Buffy hesitated, struggling to find the words that would likely seal her fate.  
Angelus was impatient and at her hesitancy he stormed over to Faith and stabbed her in the leg with his hand knife. Faith screamed as the knife slid through her flesh and Buffy winced knowing the pain the other girl was experiencing. "Tell me." Angelus said again and pulled the knife from Faith's leg and made two cuts on her right arm.  
"I'm yours!" Buffy shouted, she wouldn't allow Faith to go through anymore because of her. "I'm yours, I belong to you"  
"Like hell you do." a third voice said from the doorway.  
Everyone's attention turned to Angel and Layla standing in the doorway, both had looks that could kill and Layla's eyes had turned to pure red with uncontrolled anger and magic. She stepped forward towards Angelus but Angel put a hand in front of her and stopped her.  
"He's mine." Angel said and moved forward keeping his eyes locked on Angelus.  
"Angel you're human, he'll kill you." Buffy shouted from the bed and pulled hard against her chains looking at Layla with a plea in her eyes to stop Angel before it was too late.  
"I'm so going to enjoy this." Angelus said with a feral smile, "I don't know how you got past Recotrvok but I'm glad both of you are still in one peace. It will make it all that much more fun when I tear you apart!" Angelus shouted the last words and lunged for Angel.  
Buffy's scream echoed throughout the whole hotel as she watched unable to help as Angelus attacked Angel.

"Willow!" Aeries shouted as he watched her fall to the floor after a vicious blow to the back of her head from one of Angelus' minions. Willow fell to the floor, pain shooting through her head from the blow, grief and anger filled her as she rose back to her feet. A wall of demons surrounding her every side closed in on her. "Abstineo." The wall of demons flew back from her landing in piles on the Hyperion lobby floor. She needed a quick way to be rid of the demons. "Abi in malam rem', adoleo!" she shouted, raising her hands in the air towards the demons. Fire erupted from the floor engulfing the demons, Xander barely managed to move out of the way in time before he became toast. The vampires erupted to ash almost immediately but other demons screamed in agony and ran about in wild pain setting fire to everything flammable in the hotel lobby before collapsing to the floor. Willow dropped to the floor exhausted from the power she had just used to kill the numerous amounts of demons. The fire spread quickly throughout the lobby making its way upstairs from room to room. She felt someone lift her from the floor and her eyes met with Aerias. "Where's Recotrvok?" she asked.  
"He ran, never was one to stay around when the tables turned. You did good Willow, real good." She smiled to him and then closed her eyes and her body went limp in his arms.  
"Is she okay?" Xander asked as he helped Giles to limp over to them. "She'll be fine, she's just exhausted. We need to get you two to the hospital." Aerias said looking over both of them. Giles was obviously the worst off with his gut wound but Xander had a number of cuts which would need to be treated as well as what seemed to be a fractured leg.  
"What about the others? The place is burning down fast, we can't leave them." Xander said worrying that the others wouldn't be able to get out in time.  
"Layla will look after them, she can teleport them to the outside of the building with no effort. If we don't move now we'll be burnt, we need to get outside." Aerias insisted and slowly they made their way through the flames, both Xander and Giles were coughing and spluttering by the time they reached the main road.  
They all looked on at the hotel as the flames swept through the building taking everything in its path and they hoped that Layla and Angel could get Buffy and the slayer out in time, that is, if they were still alive…

Angelus lunged forward towards Angel forgetting everyone else in the room as he let his anger take control of him. He wanted to rip the pathetic soul limb from limb and watch as he bled to death, then he wanted to do it again and again. Angel tensed as Angelus came towards him, he knew that he stood no chance against him but he wanted to get in a few hits before he would ask for Layla's help. He hated the demon and this was the one and only chance he was going to have to be able to pay him back for all the pain and suffering that he had gone through over the years.  
The first blow came from Angelus, his fist connected with Angel's jaw nearly knocking him off balance. Angel retaliated with a punch of his own which to everyone's surprise equalled the strength of Angelus' blow. They continued trading punches and kicks moving around the room oblivious to the fire that crept along the corridor towards their room.  
"What the hell is going on? I thought he was supposed to be human?" Buffy squealed at Layla as she watched Angel and Angelus fight, every move equalled by the other, it was as though they were exactly the same- fighting their mirror image, which in a way they were.  
"I'm not sure what's going on, Angel is human, his heart is beating. I can only think that when the spell went wrong it tore them into two separate beings and divided their strength but made one human and left Angelus as the sole demon. Where's the key to these?" she asked quickly knowing that she couldn't break the bonded metal.  
"Try the drawer on the other side of the bed." Buffy quickly said, her attention focussed on the two men fighting as Layla moved to the other side and checked through the drawers in the bedside table. She found a set of keys and quickly tried the locks, one…two…three…four keys she tried before the lock on the cuffs finally opened and freed one of Buffy's wrists. She made quick work of freeing the other wrist and Buffy sat up and grabbed a pair of jeans from the drawer and a fresh top and quickly put them on over her bruised body whilst Layla was freeing a weak Faith from her restraints on the wall. The men were still fighting, destroying the room in the process, neither one gaining the upper hand for very long. She waited until Angel was on the attack and then made her move. Picking up Angelus' whip in one hand and his axe in the other she smashed the blunt end of the axe against his head knocking him to the floor, she placed her foot against his neck to effectively hold him in his place. She brought the whip down quickly across his chest cutting into his flesh, he hissed in pain. "That was for tying me to the bed." She brought the whip down again. "That was for whipping me." Crack! "And that was for using Faiths pain against me." She said to his unconscious form. The final blow had come from the blunt end of the axe to his head again.  
"Buffy, Angel! The building is on fire, we need to get out now!" shouted Layla as she watched from the doorway the flames that were fast approaching.  
"Finish it Buffy, stake him now, quickly." Angel said, wanting to watch as he turned to ash.  
"No…he doesn't deserve to be staked, leave him here, let him burn." She said with no feeling, she felt numb. Numb from pain and exhaustion and heartbreak, Layla shouted at them again from the doorway and when Buffy didn't move Angel swept her up into his arms and carried her out of the room. "Angel is there another way down?" Layla asked.  
"Nothing that leads through the lobby where the exits are except for the servants quarters which are on the other side of the building." Angel replied, coughing on the smoke as they backed along the hallway in the opposite direction of the flames.  
"That will take too long, take my hand." Layla said and once they were all joined she used her power to teleport them outside the building.  
"Over there!" Xander shouted when he noticed the others appear a short distance from them. Layla made her way over to Xander and the others and Xander threw his arms around Buffy who was now standing next to Angel with his arm placed around her shoulders. "We were so worried about you, did he hurt you? Where is he? Did you kill him?" Xander asked.  
"I'm…I'm okay." Was all she said and at Xanders confused look Angel shook his head and indicated towards the building. "We left him unconscious to the fire." Angel answered. "We need to get everyone to the hospital to be checked out." Angel said looking worriedly at Buffy. He knew that she was in pain, not only emotional but physical as well. Angelus had her tied to the bed and when they had first walked into the room he had noticed traces of blood on her body.  
"My cell." Faith said pulling a cell phone from her inner pocket and passing it to Xander. He dialled for an ambulance for Giles, who had now fallen unconscious from blood loss, and called the rest of them a taxi. He only hoped that they could get Giles to hospital in time before he bled to death.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Torn Part 11

Author: Neamh1

Disclaimer: Not mine

Feedback: Please?

At the hospital everyone had their wounds tended to,  
Giles needed a blood transfusion and the doctors told them that had he been bleeding any longer he likely wouldn't have made it. As it was he was lucky that none of his vital organs had been punctured by the blade, he'd have to stay in hospital for a few weeks and after he would need to use a wheel chair until his wound was healed.

Willow had her head in bandages and had been given some painkillers and put to bed to rest for a couple of hours. Aerias, having only a few bruises and cuts was cleaned up and sat by her bedside waiting for her to awake. He had a great deal of respect and admiration for the young witch, not only had she harnessed the power which Layla had bestowed upon her but she used that power with her own initiative to fight off the new threat and save them all. One day she would be very powerful and he hoped that he would be around to see it.

Layla who also had no real injuries went along with Faith whilst the doctors cleaned and closed her wounds, after Angelus' feeding she also needed a transfusion and so Layla watched over the girl whilst she slept.

Xander had numerous cuts and bruises and was bed bound himself for the day after the doctors had stitched him back up. His worst injury was his leg, at some point during the fight he'd had a chunk cut out of it and the bone had been cracked, he now had to suffer with a cast until the bone had healed again.

Angel was bruised and cut from his fight with Angelus but he had refused treatment until Buffy had been checked over. He went into one of the hospital rooms with her and the female Dr. Jennings took a look at Buffy.  
"Where are your injuries Buffy?" she asked as she made notes on her clipboard.  
"I have whip marks all done my back and legs, not all of them are open wounds but…but a few are. Other than those it's just bruises, I'll be fine." She replied.  
"Can I see these marks?" the doctor asked, realising that the girl didn't really want to be treated but was likely doing so because of the man who was now standing in the room with them with a deep scowl on his face.  
Buffy turned towards the doctor and lifted her top up to reveal her lower back, the doctor winced and Angel moved around taking the material from Buffy's hands and bringing it up higher.  
"Buffy do you have these marks all down your legs as well?" Angel asked and a terse voice. He was angered and shocked by the marks that Angelus had put on her,  
he knew that none of them would likely scar due to her being the slayer but still they must be causing her a lot of pain, even when moving. When he had realised back in Sunnydale after looking at the map, exactly what Angelus was doing, he had thought that he would simply use Buffy's pleasure against her. He even imagined that Angelus would throw in a small amount of pain but he never thought that he would whip her this much? One or two lashes yes but it seemed like he'd been hitting her for hours. There wasn't a patch of skin on her back that was red and abused, several deeper cuts were still slightly seeping with blood and he pulled her top up over her head to get a look at the rest of her back. The marks went all the way up to her shoulders and several small marks marred the skin on her arms.  
"Okay Buffy, I think you should take everything off and lay on your stomach on the bed and we'll get you cleaned up and close up some of these deeper wounds.  
You'll be lucky if the deeper ones don't scar." The doctor said and left them alone whilst she went to get one of the nurses for some help.  
Buffy walked over to the bed and facing away from Angel, she stripped the rest of her clothes and got onto the bed, ignoring his hiss of pain when he saw the rest of her abused flesh.  
"Buffy I'm sorry." He said when he reached her side and sat down in a chair, moving as close to her as he could.  
"It's not your fault, you weren't even there this time, and you don't know what happened. I'll be fine"  
She said, not wanting him to take the blame for things this time.  
"I know but still, I'm sorry I couldn't be there sooner. What made him do this Buffy, it seems like he was really angry to hit you this much. Was it really because of what you and Layla did to him? By bringing me back?" asked Angel, needing to understand what had happened. For the first time he hadn't known what was running through the demons mind, he hadn't been there and witnessed it and it wasn't his hand that had caused this pain. "He wanted me to submit to him, to tell him that he was my master and I refused. I gave in to him before Angel and I felt so horrible, I …I couldn't…do it again." She cried, her tears falling hard, her sobs shaking her body. "Sshh, its okay now love, its over. I'm here now and everything's going to be alright, I promise." He leaned forward and kissed her brow softly just as the doctor and a nurse walked back in. The nurse was pushing a trolley of various antiseptics and bandages.  
"I'm sorry sir but you'll have to wait outside." the nurse said as she brought the trolley closer.  
"No. I want him here." Buffy said sternly leaving no room for argument.  
The doctor and nurse treated her wounds and closed the deeper ones as best they could; Buffy was covered in bandages by the time they had finished. "I'm going to give you some strong painkillers Buffy and your not to do anything to strenuous, actually anything other than a short walk is out of the question for the next week or so. Then you'll have to go back to your local doctor for a check up to make sure everything is healing well, I'll request an appointment for you and you'll receive an appointment card through the post.  
There is some antiseptic cream I'm going to prescribe as well; if you put it on after your shower and then replace some clean bandages you'll be good as new in no time"  
"Thank you doctor." Angel replied for them.  
"Oh I'm not done yet, on the bed, I want to get the cut above your eye cleaned up." She said smiling and Angel reluctantly agreed. Buffy smiled as he winced whilst the doctor cleaned his cut, she'd missed him so much she forgot how things had been between them. Now she would have plenty of time to remember by reliving them.

After Angel had been treated everyone gathered in Giles' hospital room to decide what they should do next. Buffy refused to leave Giles alone in the city on his own so they decided to get hotel rooms and wait until Giles could be moved back to Sunnydale. Layla went back to Sunnydale and brought Joyce to L.A. along with some clothes for everyone. Joyce called Buffy's father and since he was out of the country on business for the next month or so he agreed to allow them to stay in his house, Joyce went to collect the house keys from his secretary at his L.A. branch office and everyone but Giles was moved in by the next afternoon.

Buffy's father's house was large; it had four bedrooms although why he needed that many were beyond reason.  
Joyce stayed in one room, Buffy and Angel in the other, Faith shared a room with Layla and Xander occupied the sofa bed in the living room. To everyone's surprise Willow and Aerias took the fourth room, Buffy didn't know who this new person was but Willow seemed to trust him enough to share a room with him and so that was good enough for her.  
They decided to order take-out at dinner time as no one really had the energy to cook anything. As they sat down in the living room they watched the news report, no one was really shocked when the reporter began talking about an old hotel that had been burnt down the day before. The police were investigating the cause of the fire and trying to identify the bodies that had been burnt to a crisp inside. Buffy doubted that any names would be given out as all the occupants in the building were demons.  
"So what started the fire?" Angel asked as he took a bite from his slice of Pizza. "God I miss the taste of food." He muttered to himself and smiles broke out around the room.  
"Willow, she turned all 'I am almighty you must obey me' on everyone. Muttered some strange words and burnt all the demons but not before they were done running around screaming and setting fire to everything"  
Xander said, far more interested in his food.  
"It was Latin I was speaking and if I hadn't done something then we would have been overrun with demons." She replied to Xander who smirked at her.  
"You were magnificent." Aerias told her and they shared a warm look that made Buffy's eyebrows rise.  
Willow smiled at him, she didn't know exactly what it was that drew her to him but she felt compelled to get to know him better, they had spent a long time talking in the hospital. They had talked about magic and the way she had felt to have all that power coursing through her veins. Aerias had offered to help tutor her and she had eagerly accepted. She could feel that he was powerful, even more so than Layla and it made her slightly dizzy but not as dizzy as when he'd kissed her. Gently and slowly with so much passion that she struggled to remember anything but him, even her name was lost to her.

They watched the TV for while, before people began to fall asleep. Joyce herded everyone upstairs to their beds and went into her own room. She wasn't happy with the sleeping arrangements but none of them were kids any longer and it didn't seem as though anyone was in the mood to argue over who was sharing who's bed. She closed her bedroom door and looked around the unfamiliar room, she didn't know her ex-husband at all anymore and the room didn't give anything away about him. It was like a hotel room, no personal touches,  
and no photographs. She thought that he might have one photo of Buffy but no, she'd have to explore the house properly and see what she could find, it would be the only chance she got to see if he ever cared.

Buffy slipped on a pair of long trouser pyjamas and slipped into the bed next to Angel, she lay down on her side facing a way from him but he moved closer,  
wrapping his large body around her much smaller one.  
She relaxed into his embrace enjoying his warmth which she had never experienced before but found herself wanting more of. She lay awake for a long time,  
thinking over everything that had happened recently.  
She kept thinking about Angelus lying there on the floor upstairs, how long had he stayed unconscious for? Until the flames began licking at him and set him on fire? What did he do if he woke, did he try to get out? How long did it take for the flames to burn him to ash? She couldn't stop thinking about it, she had to get out. Maybe she could go back there and sneak in, she most likely wouldn't find anything but it might set her mind to rest. Gently she moved Angels arm from around her waist and slipped from the bed.  
She grabbed her jeans and pulled them on and then pulled her coat over her vest top, she didn't have time to mess about with other clothing.  
"Where are you going Buffy?" The voice in the silent room made her jump and she turned around to see Angel staring at her.  
"I have to go out for a walk, can't sleep. Don't'  
worry about it, I won't go far, you go back to sleep and I'll be back before you know it." She smiled to him and walked over to the door taking hold of the handle and turning it.  
"You're going back to the Hyperion aren't you?" asked Angel, it wasn't really a question because he knew she was going there.  
Buffy sighed and turned around to face him, "I have to, I just need some closure, I think. "  
"I'm coming with you." He said and jumped from the bed, "Don't argue with me Buffy, I'm coming and that's the end of it." He said at her look of disapproval. She waited patiently whilst he dressed and then they both silently slipped from the house and walked towards the town centre where they caught a cab to the Hyperion.  
She stood outside looking at it for a while, it was completely burnt to a crisp, police tape blocked off the grounds from the public and the place was in total darkness. She didn't have the courage just yet to go inside and so she crossed the police tape and walked around the exterior of the hotel. Angel followed her,  
looking out for anyone who might still be hanging around.  
A loud crunch in front startled him and he looked towards Buffy who was crouched on the floor over a pile of broken glass. He looked up towards the hotel and saw one of the windows broken on the second floor.  
Realisation hit him as Buffy said the words.  
"He got out." She started shifting carefully through the glass looking for ash but found none. "No ash." "He's still alive." Angel confirmed their thoughts and they both stayed exactly where they were for a while,  
both scarred to make any movement in case Angelus were to jump out from the shadows.  
Finally Buffy stood up from her position on the floor,  
"Let's go, this is all I needed to know"  
They left the hotel and went back to the house, the trip was silent and when they got back they checked all the doors were still locked and that everyone was fine and went back to their room.  
"I really don't want to have to tell them about this,  
it's my fault, if I'd just staked him when you told me to he'd be gone now and not hanging over our heads"  
"Hey, it's not your fault and I doubt he got out of there without being severely burnt. It was most likely the flames that woke him and he dived out after realising it was his only way out. He'll need time to recover so for a while we'll be okay." Angel said. "Maybe, but he will be back"  
"And when he comes we'll face him together." Angel said, holding out his hand to her.  
She took his hand and smiled. "We will, together. God I'm so glad you're here right now, I've missed you so much." She placed her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"I've missed you too." Angel replied, kissing the top of her hair.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Torn part 12

Author: Neamh

Feedback: Please

AN: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and for sticking with the story, hope you enjoy the ending to the story. x

Three months later…  
The gang had all returned back to Sunnydale after six weeks, Giles in his wheelchair, Xander still on crutches and the others seemed to be fine by that time.

Faith had also returned with them back to the hell mouth. After speaking with both Buffy and Giles she realised that the council of watchers were not all they claimed to be. Joyce had agreed to have Faith stay with her for as long as she needed; Buffy had decided that she didn't want to be away from Angel for any longer than needed and so they both moved back into Angel's apartment building. They moved Angel's things from his small apartment into a much larger one on the top floor and they had been happily living there together now for four weeks. The place was newly furnished and Buffy had convinced him to use the money he had saved whilst Angelus had roamed the earth. They made a large transfer of money from Angel's account to Buffy's and used the money to buy new furniture and anything else that they needed or wanted. They figured that it would also hinder Angelus to find that his money supply had been tapped out by them. They had still yet to hear anything of him and they wondered whether he hadn't actually survived long after escaping the flaming hotel. They were in no rush to look for him but they did keep checking the word on the streets every now and again to see if anyone had seen any sign of him.

The gang had all been on edge for weeks when Buffy and Angel told them the morning after that Angelus might still be alive. The first place that Buffy and Angel checked when they returned to Sunnydale was the mansion. It had been deserted and although it was large and empty there were too many bad memories there for Buffy and Angel to claim it and so Willow and Aerias had moved in there together. During their time in L.A. the two had rarely been parted and were as close as any two people could be.  
Layla had taken away the extra power from Willow which she had bestowed upon the young girl but with Aerias'  
help she was quickly learning and rising to a level all of her own.

Layla had stayed for a week, wanting to perform some tests on Angel to see what exactly had gone wrong during the spell. She had found out that except for his uncanny strength and speed Angel was mortal and everything which would affect a mortal affected him.  
Basically he was like a male version of the slayer,  
this news allowed Buffy to sleep more soundly at night, not having to worry that Angel would get himself into trouble.

The couple had spent many days in the sun together and were rebuilding the bonds of their relationship. They had both been through a lot and had both changed in a lot of ways; although they had decided to live together they had taken things slowly at first and had only recently become fully intimate. They were now having a picnic on the hill overlooking the town; it was Buffy's favourite quiet spot.

"More wine?" Angel asked as he filled himself a flute,  
Buffy held hers out and he poured some of the fruity clear liquid into her glass.  
"This is just…the best day ever." She stated as she leaned back against him on their blanket.  
"Really and why's that love?" Angel asked, already knowing the reason but wanting to hear her say it. The last few months had been like a dream, he still couldn't believe that he was back and everything was so great. He had a whole new future a head of him and he had Buffy at his side, what more could he ask for?  
"Because I've spent the whole day with you and you spoil me too much." She said smiling, thinking of how he had made her breakfast in bed that morning, run her bath for her and joined her in there – to scrub her back of course, nothing else, or so he said. Then he had given her a gift of some new clothes and a beautiful bracelet with their names engraved on it.  
And for lunch he had blindfolded her and brought her here where they could be alone and enjoy the scenery.  
"Oh well if I'm spoiling you…" he said and tried to take her glass from her.  
"No, I like being spoilt, it's good for me. Keeps me happy and healthy. You can spoil me anytime you want to." She said, unable to hide her smile from him.  
"I'm glad I make you happy. I don't think I've ever been as content as I am right now, here with you. I want us to be together so badly Buffy, I don't ever want to see you walk away from me. I want to spend every single minute of my life with you and I want you to know how much you mean to me every single second of every day. That's why I want to give you this…Buffy Summers; will you give me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Angel asked, holding out an expensive Claddagh diamond ring to her with a smile on his face.  
Buffy was in a state of shock this was the second time she had been presented with a diamond encrusted claddagh ring, the difference of the two rings was obvious though. Where Angelus had ruby red stones encrusted in his; Angel's was pure diamonds, white and shinning and pure. It had taken weeks to get the other ring off, they had tried all sorts of spells to rid her of the thing but in the end had given up and Aerias had gone to seek of Recotrvok who he believed to have cursed the ring.  
After a short uncomfortable visit from the warlock he reversed the spell and the ring came off easily.  
"Buffy?" Angel asked worried that she was going to say no, he saw the pain flitting over her face and knew she was deep in memory.  
She looked up at his face and saw the insecurities there, how could she refuse this man anything? A bright smile lit her face and he relaxed slightly.  
"Yes I will, I love you so much Angel." She said and held out her hand to him. He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed where it lay.  
"Don't worry, you'll be able to take this one off when you like…you know, like when you're doing the dishes"  
He said smirking and she swatted his arm playfully.  
"In your dreams mister, you're getting us a dishwasher." She pressed her lips to his quickly before he could start moaning about what a waste of money a dishwasher was. She could mentally hear him moaning about 'modern conveniences!'.

Willow smiled as she watched her friends embrace on the hill above Sunnydale, those two had so many years of happiness left she could hardly wait to be witness to it.

The End

AN: Possible sequel but not yet, i'm working on something else right now but i would love to continue this adventure. Thanks guys! Neamh


End file.
